


SOLARIUM

by Ewa_Green



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewa_Green/pseuds/Ewa_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inevitablemente su mente divagó hasta el día de su tragedia griega, hasta el día en que fue condenado en vida. Aquella maldita llama en la Sala de los Menesteres que alcanzó su túnica devorándola en poco segundos cuando se encontraba subido en la escoba de Potter intentado huir de aquel infierno. Aquellos malditos segundos de intensa agonía que lo hicieron suplicar por la muerte. Cosa que ni tan siquiera Voldemort había logrado con sus cruciatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la escribí hace algún tiempo, después de leer el séptimo libro de Harry Potter ( y obviando el epílogo del mismo) aunque ahora, revisada la vuelvo a subir. Por supuesto, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y no gano nada con ello, salvo reviews.

** SOLARIUM **

 

Miró de nuevo a través de la cortina hacia el exterior. Aquello era lo más cerca que volvería a estar de la sociedad, de la vida. Sintió como de nuevo se encogía algo dentro de su pecho, pero que no supo identificar muy bien. Quizás era pena por la vida que había perdido. Tal vez era rabia ante lo impotente que se sentía sobre todo aquel asunto. Las cosas deberían haber sido de un modo diferente. Él no se merecía aquello. Era cierto que no había sido ningún santo, pero los otros tampoco se quedaban atrás. Asesinatos, chantajes, robos, todos habían cometido los mismos crímenes. Buenos y malos. Aurores y Mortífagos. Y sin embargo él había sido el chivo expiatorio. Él había resultado ser el más lastimado. No. Lastimado no era la palabra. Humillado.

Colocó su mano enguantada en el cristal de la ventana casi en un intento de sentirse más cercano a la vida real. Y lo único que conseguía sentir era rabia y dolor y venganza. Venganza que se transformaba en una neblina roja tras sus ojos clamando por una justicia que ni el Mundo Mágico ni el Winzengamot podían ni querían darle. Estaba solo en su hogar, tan sólo acompañado por un par de elfos, rodeado de espacio vacío y recuerdos de una vida mejor. No le quedaba nada en absoluto. Ni familia, ni amigos...nada. Tal vez por eso el Winzengamot había sido según palabras del Mundo Mágico y del Profeta “ _demasiado benévolo con alguien de su calaña_ ”. Quizás había dado pena su situación y por ello habían decidido ignorarlo o abandonarlo a su suerte. Porque eso es lo que estaba, abandonado a su suerte, que también lo había abandonado hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

Paseó por los jardines de la mansión, a aquella hora de la tarde el sol iluminaba pero no calentaba demasiado. Incluso tenía restringidas las horas de sol al día. No podía tocarle la piel, siempre tapado, no demasiado tiempo, no demasiado esfuerzo, no demasiado de nada.

Sintió como de nuevo sus ojos se volvían rojos ante la ira que lo carcomía por dentro como un animal hambriento. Inevitablemente su mente divagó hasta el día de su tragedia griega, hasta el día en que fue condenado en vida. Aquella maldita llama en la Sala de los Menesteres que alcanzó su túnica devorándola en poco segundos cuando se encontraba subido en la escoba de Potter intentado huir de aquel infierno. Aquellos malditos segundos de intensa agonía que lo hicieron suplicar por la muerte. Cosa que ni tan siquiera Voldemort había logrado con sus cruciatus. Los días que siguieron a aquello aún estaban borrosos en su mente, el dolor y las pociones que le suministraban hicieron que su memoria perdiera definición en aquellos momentos y aún dos años después le era imposible recordar nada con claridad. Y tampoco se atrevía a preguntar ¿A quién hacerlo? No tenía a nadie.

Por supuesto el intentar ver dentro de sus propios recuerdos era algo que descartaba en absoluto. Demasiado dolor y muertes los plagaban. Volvió de su paseo encontrándose con el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en el recibidor de la Mansión, aquel del que su madre se había encaprichado en un anticuario de Alemania y que su padre había comprado tan solo por complacerla. Hace algunos años le encantaba aquel espejo en el que siempre se miraba cuando entraba o salía de la mansión. Ahora, siempre evitaba mirarse al pasar. Le repugnaba demasiado su propio reflejo. Era el único espejo que conservaba en la mansión y era por respeto y recuerdo a su madre. Todos los demás habían sido destruidos. Las cortinas siempre estaban echadas en todas las habitaciones y ningún sonido se oía nunca. Era un muerto en vida. Más le valía haber sido condenado por el Winzengamot al beso del dementor, al menos podría reunirse con sus seres queridos.

Cenó solo. Como siempre. Tan sólo acompañado por la luz de un candelabro y el sonido de los cubiertos al chocar con la vajilla. Tomó sus pociones y se arrastró hacia su cama ya atontado por el efecto de los medicamentos en su torrente sanguíneo. Otra noche en que no sentiría nada. Un día menos en su vida. Un día más cerca de su muerte.

 

*************************

Harry sabía cuál sería el resultado de su visita. El mismo de siempre. Hablaría con los elfos domésticos y se volvería de nuevo hacia su casa. No podría verlo ni preguntarle cómo estaba. Tendría que fiarse de la palabra de sus elfos que seguramente tendrían órdenes de mentir. Pero no se daría por vencido. Haría lo que fuese necesario para hablar con Draco.

Llevaba casi dos años encerrado dentro de su mansión, sin salir para nada. Sin hablar con nadie y odiando al mundo. Sus elfos se encargaban de todo. Todo con tal de que su amo no tuviese que molestarse en hacer algo que no quisiese hacer. Draco terminaría por volverse loco ahí dentro tan sólo hablando con elfos y retratos de antepasados.

Los primeros meses de su encierro auto-impuesto entendió que el rubio no quisiera hacer frente a la realidad y respetó ese deseo de querer estar alejado del mundo. Tal vez la vergüenza de verse expuesto ante el Winzengamot y todos los periódicos de Inglaterra y parte del extranjero tuviesen que ver algo en su decisión.

Lo entendió y lo respetó. Tan sólo mandaba lechuzas a la Mansión intentando tener alguna respuesta por parte del rubio. Largos pergaminos donde le contaba lo preocupado que estaba y las ganas que tenía de verlo, de comprobar que estuviese bien. De hablar con él y consolarlo. De intentar buscar una solución juntos. Nada. Simples notas escritas por los elfos.

 

“ _El Señor Draco Malfoy se encuentra bien y le pide_

_que no vuelva a molestarlo con sus lechuzas”_

 

 

Al principio le había sentado muy mal ese rechazo. Aunque pensándolo luego detenidamente podía entenderlo. Así que respetó la decisión de Draco de excluirse del mundo. Al menos durante unos meses. Pero de eso habían pasado dos años, aunque él seguía insistiendo con sus cartas. Ya era hora de que el rubio saliese a la vida de nuevo. Lo que le había ocurrido no era el fin del mundo. Es más, podría haber una solución. Y él estaría a su lado para encontrarla.

 

*************************

 

Como todas las mañanas, estaba tomando el desayuno en el Solarium de la Mansión, con los cristales convenientemente oscurecidos para que no lo dañasen. Odiaba vivir así, pero no había otra solución. Su piel había quedado muy dañada luego del accidente con el fuego. Tenía horribles quemaduras a lo largo de todo su cuerpo que aún después del tiempo transcurrido seguían doliendo. Lo único que milagrosamente se había librado de aquel infierno habían sido su cara y su cuello. El resto, en menor o mayor medida presentaba la firma devastadora de aquel hechizo que Crabbe había lanzado dentro de la Sala de los Menesteres.

Maldito Idiota...

Agarró con más fuerza de la necesaria la taza del té, queriendo descargar algo de la rabia que cada día lo consumía un poco más. Sus manos...antes había sido una de las partes favoritas de su cuerpo. Blancas, sin ninguna imperfección, de uñas cuidadas, suaves, delgadas y elegantes. Ahora en cambio las llevaba siempre enguantadas. Con quemaduras y cicatrices. Igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Le daba asco mirarse a sí mismo.

-Señor-interrumpió un elfo- Harry Potter se encuentra en la entrada y pide verle, señor.

Ya estaba ahí de nuevo el idiota de Potter con su complejo de héroe.

-Dile que no estoy.

-Señor Draco, señor-balbuceó nervioso el elfo-el señor Harry Potter me dijo que no le valía un no por respuesta, señor...

Tan testarudo como siempre.

-Entonces dale la misma nota de siempre.

-Esa nota ya me la sé de memoria.

Aquella voz, aquella nota arrogante. Aquel complejo de héroe soterrado bajo capas de amabilidad...era imposible. Su mansión estaba protegida, nadie podía entrar o salir sin su permiso ni siquiera los elfos domésticos...era imposible que el idiota de Potter hubiese burlado todas sus defensas hasta entrar en su Solarium.

Esa maldita voz lo había hecho saltar como un resorte de su cómodo asiento hasta hacerle derramar su té y casi mancharse los pantalones. La voz, la petulante voz lo había hecho girar hacia su origen con la sorpresa, el miedo y la rabia latiendo apresurados por su torrente sanguíneo.

-Tu....

-Buenos días Malfoy- saludó risueño.

-Tú....¿Cómo te has atrevido a entrar en Mi casa?

-Eh, por la puerta, como todo mago. Vamos Draco, he seguido a tu elfo doméstico.

-Imposible. Mi mansión está protegida.

-Si, está protegida para quien quiera entrar o salir. No para alguien que ya está dentro y lo que quiere es andar por la casa.

“ _Imbécil_ ” se pateó mentalmente el rubio por algo tan obvio y pueril como aquello.

-Sal de mi casa.

-Primero quiero hablar contigo.

-Ya hemos hablado. Ahora, sal de mi casa.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-¡Fuera!, ¡Ahora mismo!, ¡Fuera!,¡Fuera!¡Vete de Mi Casa!¡Fuera!

Draco había perdido el control de sí mismo. La ira se había apropiado de él. Desterrado del mundo de los magos, recluido en su gran Mansión, sólo, sin la compañía de nadie, alimentado de recuerdos e ira... ¿A qué venía el Salvador? ¿A restregarle por las narices su benevolencia y magnanimidad? ¿A contarle lo maravillosa que era su vida con gente alrededor que lo quería y lo admiraba? Su vida ya era bastante miserable sin que nadie lo pusiese peor. Aquello no le estaba haciendo ningún bien a su salud, bastante tocada ya de por sí. Sus nervios no habían quedado muy bien y sus cambios de humor eran algo habitual ¿Pero quién no los tendría? ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría normal al haberse convertido en un monstruo?

El Solarium entero dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados en su mente. Sentía la presión de su sangre palpitando en sus sienes, tuvo que agarrarse del sillón más cercano para no caer al suelo. Y recuperar el resuello que estaba perdiendo por aquella explosión de emociones. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía nada parecido y le estaba pasando factura a su maltrecho cuerpo.

-¡Draco!-Harry se apresuró hasta donde se encontraba el rubio para poder sujetarlo e impedir que cayese al suelo.

Este simplemente lanzó un manotazo al ver las intenciones del moreno.

-¡Déjame en paz!

-No, Draco.

-No me llames Draco....vete de mi casa.

Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de él en casi dos años y la sensación continuaba siendo la misma. Ese cosquilleo en el estómago que lo azotaba cada vez que estaba cerca del rubio. Nada había cambiado. La misma mirada gris, el mismo cabello rubio, ahora mucho más largo que la última vez que lo vio. El mismo calor desprendiéndose de su cuerpo. El mismo perfume.

-Vete....-susurró Draco, ya sin fuerzas debido a lo débil de su estado.

Esta vez Harry cedió.

-De acuerdo, me iré si eso es lo que quieres. Pero volveré mañana.

-No vuelvas nunca.

-Volveré mañana-dijo más firme el moreno.

 

********************

 

Aquel encuentro le había costado a Draco tres dosis de poción tranquilizadora aquella noche y las noches que le siguieron a esa. No estaba preparado para ver a Potter. Una lechuza es una cosa, un pergamino es aceptable hasta cierto punto, que se presentara en su hogar....INACEPTABLE.

“ _Maldito Harry Potter y maldito su complejo de héroe redomado.”_

No podía entender la obsesión del moreno con su persona. Desde sexto curso era lo mismo. Lo había perseguido mientras él intentaba hacer entrar a los Mortífagos en el colegio. Lo había espiado en los baños y le había rajado el pecho y la cara. Lo había salvado en la Sala de los Menesteres y según le habían dicho, lo había estado velando en el hospital mientras había estado convaleciente de sus quemaduras.

“ _Como si ahora estuviese curado”_

Había testificado a su favor en el Winzengamot y posteriormente lo había acosado con sus lechuzas durante dos años para saber cómo se encontraba o si necesitaba algo.

“ _Lo único que necesito es que todo el mundo me deje en paz de una maldita vez_ ”

Pero fiel a su palabra, el moreno había vuelto a la mañana siguiente, a la misma hora y aún no lograba explicarse cómo, había burlado de nuevo las protecciones de la Mansión, provocando un nuevo ataque de nervios en Draco y concluyendo con la salida del moreno, prometiendo de nuevo su visita para el próximo día. Casi un mes había transcurrido de esa manera y Draco, no se sabe bien, si rendido ante la tozudez del moreno o harto ya de no poder vivir a causa de sus nervios había optado por dejar de formar el número cada mañana cuando Potter se presentaba en su Solarium convenientemente oscurecido.

Harry comenzó a sentirse cada vez más cómo al ver que su presencia ya no era motivo de escándalo en la Mansión Malfoy. Aunque tampoco era motivo de alegría. No hablaban. El rubio se limitaba a desayunar mientras él vagabundeaba de un lado para otro intentando sacar un tema de conversación de manera infructuosa. Un día, Harry encontró la grata sorpresa de que había un servicio para él en la mesa del desayuno por lo que se dispuso a disfrutar de una más que suculenta comida preparada por los elfos. Draco aún no le hablaba, era cierto, pero al menos ya se sentaban a comer en la misma mesa. Algo era algo.

-¿No recibes el periódico, Malfoy?-preguntó un día.

-No.

-Pero...tendrás que saber lo que pasa en el mundo.

El rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros. Al día siguiente, Harry se presentó con todo un arsenal informativo bajo el brazo. Ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte del rubio.

-Para que estés informado. Han pasado muchas cosas en estos dos años.

-No, gracias.

-Vamos, debes de sentir curiosidad por saber quién es el nuevo Ministro de Magia o quien ha ganado la copa Inglesa de Quidditch este año.

-No, no me interesa.

-¿A qué dedicas tu tiempo, Draco?

-Leo y estudio por correspondencia.

-¿Y qué estudias?-preguntó interesado el moreno.

-Economía.

-¿Y cómo puedes estudiar economía y no leer un periódico? Por lo poco que sé la economía está muy ligada con los acontecimientos del día a día ¿No? Deberías de leerte los periódicos que te he traído.

-¡No voy a leer tus malditos periódicos!

Otra vez estaba ahí, la ira irrefrenable que lo consumía. Había intentado aplacarla aquellos días pensando en otra cosa, dando a su mente algo en lo que distraerse tratando al mismo tiempo de ignorar a Potter y el muy imbécil no hacía más que llevarlo a su límite...

-De acuerdo, simplemente era una idea...no tienes que leerlos si no quieres.

-Está bien, tu ganas.- ante el silencio del moreno, el rubio insistió-Querías que habláramos ¿No? De acuerdo, hablaremos y después te irás y no volverás nunca más.

-Me parece estupendo que quieras que hablemos...pero no me iré.

-Hablaremos y te irás.

-Si esas son tus condiciones, entonces no hablaremos y me quedaré, ya estarás más receptivo, con el tiempo.

-¿No me entiendes?

-Lo cierto es que hay muchas cosas que no entiendo- contestó risueño el moreno-.

-No quiero tu compañía, no quiero la compañía de nadie. No necesito que me compadezcas ni que me brindes tu ayuda. Si por alguna circunstancia de la vida, te sientes culpable de lo que pasó, no lo eres. Fue mi culpa. No tienes que redimirte por nada, eres libre de irte y dejarme seguir con mi vida.

-¿Qué vida? Llevas dos años encerrado en esta maldita casa, rodeado de recuerdos, sin enfrentarte a la vida real ni a nada que se le parezca. Vives a oscuras y no quieres saber nada del mundo, no entiendo de qué vida estás hablando.

-Es mi vida, Potter, la vivo como me da la gana y quiero. Tú no eres quien para darme lecciones.

-No intento darte lecciones, ni intento redimirme por nada en absoluto, Draco, simplemente quiero ayudarte a salir de este capullo en el que te has encerrado. Nada más.

-Claro, olvidaba que eres el héroe. Olvidaba que tienes que salvar a todos, quieran ser salvados o no. Escucha Potter, yo no soy otra de tus pobres víctimas, yo no necesito ser salvado. Quiero que salgas de mi vida. Ya te he aguantado demasiado y si tenía algún tipo de deuda contigo, la he pagado con creces este tiempo que te he soportado en mi casa.

-No entiendes absolutamente nada, Draco.

Y con aquellas palabras, Harry abandonó el Solarium.

 

****************************

 

Habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que Harry había visitado la mansión. Y lo cierto es que esta se notaba....vacía. No es que él echara de menos la compañía del moreno, ni nada parecido. Pero Potter era muy ruidoso y se notaba ahora en el silencio de la mansión que él no estaba. Había estado insistiendo por dos años para verlo. Se había colado en su casa infinidad de veces. Y ahora, por una pelea, una simple pelea- que tampoco es que fuera muy en serio-...se va y no vuelve.

Oh, pero tendría que hacerlo ¿No?

Las primeras semanas esta convicción era algo irrefutable para Draco. Potter era pesado por naturaleza. Volvería. Dos meses más tarde ya no estaba tan seguro del todo. Quizás se había pasado en lo que le había dicho...tal vez tan sólo había sido una distracción para el moreno, algo con lo que entretenerse durante un tiempo. Y ya se había cansado de jugar con el pobre lisiado. Seguramente todo se reducía a eso. Una distracción.

De pronto vio el montón de periódicos apilados encima de una de las mesas del Solarium. Los periódicos que Potter le había llevado. Quizás debiera leerlos. Saber lo que pasaba en el mundo. Y tal vez debiera mandar a uno de sus elfos a escribirle una nota a Potter para recordarle que tenía que volver para recoger sus periódicos.

 

*******************

 

Cuando dos meses y una semana más tarde Harry recibió una lechuza de la Mansión Malfoy no se podía decir que no estuviese sorprendido. Realmente pensó que le tomaría a Draco más tiempo dar su brazo a torcer, aunque si echaba cuentas llevaba casi dos años y dos meses insistiendo.

Decidió que no lo haría esperar mucho tiempo, no fuera a cambiar de opinión y se encerrase de nuevo en su capullo. Se había dado perfecta cuenta de que el rubio no se sentía lo que se pudiese definir como “a gusto” cuando él estaba delante. Pero no creía sinceramente que fuese por él mismo. Sino por aquello que lo había hecho recluirse del mundo. Draco se seguía considerando alguien repulsivo. No le había pasado desapercibido cómo en toda la casa no había un solo espejo, y las cortinas casi siempre estaban cerradas y como el rubio se refugiaba en el Solarium, aunque como tal sólo tuviese el nombre porque ni una sola brizna de sol entraba por él. Por lo que había podido observar, Draco siempre iba completamente vestido y abotonado desde el cuello a los pies, incluso sus manos estaban enguantadas, por lo que no había que ser muy hábil para deducir que las quemaduras estaban debajo de toda esa ropa. Pero él no recordaba que fueran tan terribles como para tener que ocultarse del mundo como si fuera un monstruo. Si, era cierto, tenía cicatrices debido al fuego, algo que él nunca terminó de perdonarse del todo, si tan sólo hubiese volado más alto o más rápido en aquella maldita sala...tal vez....tal vez nada de aquello hubiese ocurrido. Pero... ¿Tan terribles eran sus cicatrices? ¿Tan abominable lo hacían? No lo creía en absoluto.

Tal vez Draco sólo necesitase alguien a su lado que le hiciese comprender aquello. Una mano amiga que le ayudase a superar sus demonios interiores.

 

 

********************

 

-Teby-llamó Draco- deja esos periódicos en la mesa del recibidor, cuando Potter venga a recogerlos indícale donde están, que los coja y se vaya, ¿Entendido?

-Si, amo.

Aquella mañana se había levantado de un fantástico humor. Llevaba varios días sin tener que tomar las pociones tranquilizantes para dormir y las cicatrices apenas le habían molestado. Hoy planeaba pasar una jornada agradable en el Solarium desayunando y leyendo _._ Y tal vez diese un paseo por los jardines por la tarde, cuando el sol se hubiese puesto lo suficiente como para no dañarlo. Incluso podría mandar a los elfos abrir las cortinas, para que entrase un poco de luz y no tener que utilizar las velas.

-Vaya, al fin te animas a dejar pasar el sol por la ventana. Comenzaba a pensar que te habías vuelto un vampiro.

Aquella voz de nuevo en su Solarium. Aquella maldita voz que pretendía sacarlo de su paz y su quietud.

-Tus periódicos están en la entrada.

-Si, Teby me los ha dado y me ha dicho que no querías ser molestado. Pero ya que estaba aquí, me pareció muy grosero no venir a saludarte.

-Pues ya lo has hecho. Ya puedes irte.

-¿Has desayunado ya? Yo aún no.

-No soy un banco de caridad Potter, no puedes venir aquí a desayunar cada vez que te plazca.

-¿Por qué no? Estás solo y no es bueno hablar sólo con retratos o elfos domésticos. No creo que charlar conmigo un rato sea algo malo.

-Depende de cómo se mire...

-Hagamos un trato-dijo Harry de repente.

-¿Un trato?

-Si. A partir de ahora yo te traeré el periódico cada mañana y a cambio tú me darás de desayunar.

-Puedo pagarme perfectamente una suscripción al Profeta o al periódico que me dé la gana, Potter.

-Pero no lo haces.

-No, no lo hago.

-Entonces lo haré yo por ti. El periódico a cambio de desayuno. ¿Trato hecho?-Harry extendió su mano esperando que el rubio la tomase para así sellar su nuevo acuerdo.

Draco dudó durante unos instantes. ¿Sería sincero el moreno en su ofrecimiento? ¿Habría gato encerrado en aquello?

-Puedes traer el periódico si te da la gana, Potter. Y puedes pedirle a los elfos que te pongan el desayuno si es eso lo que quieres. Pero no lo leeré.

-Si lo leerás, Malfoy.

-No lo haré Potter.

 

*******************************

 

Llevaba casi dos meses soportando a Potter en su desayuno y cada día veía cómo aumentaba la pila de periódicos encima del sillón del Solarium. Periódicos que él nunca leía, porque tenía que mantenerse fiel a su palabra. Un Malfoy siempre es fiel a su palabra; menos cuando hay dinero de por medio o algún interés mayor. Aquel día en concreto era un aburrido domingo en el cual Potter no había hecho su espectacular aparición en su Mansión, porque como todos los fines de semana, huía para refugiarse en casa de las Comadrejas a hincharse de comer como un cerdo y jugar a snap explosivo como si tuviese cinco años.

No es que a él algo de todo aquello le importase lo más mínimo, pero sólo de imaginarlo le provocaba arcadas. Además ¿Por qué tenía que ir a hincharse de comer allí? ¿Acaso los desayunos que servían sus elfos domésticos no era lo suficientemente buenos? Le constaba que eran ingredientes de primera calidad, los mejores de Inglaterra y del extranjero. Además, Potter era un tremendísimo aprovechado, porque lo que empezó siendo un desayuno a cambio del periódico, se había terminado convirtiendo en algunos almuerzos y también cenas.

Draco volvió a acomodarse en el diván de su biblioteca dispuesto a retomar la lectura de su libro. En realidad el último que le quedaba sin leer. Oficialmente, cuando acabase las páginas del _Fausto_ , habría acabado con todos los ejemplares de su biblioteca y eso representaba un gran problema para él. Prefirió no pensar en aquello, como tampoco quiso pensar en que mañana sería lunes de nuevo y tendría allí a San Potter torturándole los oídos por otros cinco días seguidos.

 

********************************************

 

-Ha sido un gran fin de semana, la Señora Weasley ha hecho un pastel de carne riquísimo, y unos dulces buenísimos. He estado jugando con Ron al snap explosivo, porque este fin de semana Hermione no ha podido venir por un trabajo que tenía que entregar, y luego nos hemos ido todos a…

-A jugar al Quidditch- interrumpió Draco al tiempo que untaba su tostada con mermelada-me lo sé de memoria, Potter. Todos los fines de semana son lo mismo.

-Tal vez alguna vez podrías venir- tanteó Harry-.

La mirada del rubio era una mezcla de burla e ironía.

-Pretenderé que nunca has dicho eso.

-¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo y aunque te duela reconocerlo, los Weasley son tu familia, Molly y Arthur son tus tíos y Ron...

-Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase-levantó su mano para cortar la frase del moreno-. El saber que por un accidente del destino la Comadreja y yo compartimos algún parentesco familiar es demasiado para mí como para que tú tengas que recordármelo.

-Deberías salir de aquí, acabarás volviéndote loco, hablando con los elfos y vistiéndolos como si fueran muñecas de porcelana-el moreno ocultó la risa que le provocó sus palabras dentro de su taza de café-.

-Estás a sólo un pequeño paso de acabar con mi escasa paciencia y que te eche de mi casa.

-Vale, vale, haya paz. Pero sigo pensando que deberías salir de aquí o relacionarte de alguna manera con el mundo exterior, ¿Te has leído los periódicos que te he dejado?

-No.

-Pues se te están acumulando.

-¿Por qué no te buscas otra distracción? ¿Alguien que si te haga caso o a quien le interese algo de lo que dices?

El moreno se echó atrás en su silla, escrutándolo a través de esos ojos imposiblemente verdes, calculando las palabras que diría a continuación.

-Me gustan los retos y tú, Draco, eres el mayor de todos. No voy a darme por vencido por muy terco que te pongas. No olvides que soy un Gryffindor- se acomodó de nuevo en la silla, acercando su cuerpo al de su interlocutor-y soy tremendamente terco y perseverante. No me rindo.

Draco no sabía por qué, pero en su garganta se había instalado una bola de cemento que le impedía tragar.

-Además-continuó el moreno-no olvides que siempre he tenido un talento natural para lidiar con las serpientes.

¿Acaso Potter se creía que podría domesticarlo como si fuese un animal?

-Bueno, sintiéndolo mucho tengo que dejarte, he quedado dentro de una hora y aún tengo que pasar por mi casa. Mañana no podré venir a desayunar contigo. Nos vemos el miércoles, ¿de acuerdo?

El rubio no contestó como era la costumbre entre ellos, pero Harry pudo percibir un casi imperceptible asentimiento de cabeza.

 


	2. II

**SOLARIUM II**

 

Era viernes y Potter no había dado señales de vida. Lo esperó el miércoles con el desayuno puesto en la mesa por los elfos y no apareció. Lo mismo ocurrió el jueves y el viernes. Eran las ocho de la tarde y el moreno no había aparecido ni mandado una lechuza en todo ese tiempo.Al principio pensó que “esa cita” que tenía se había “complicado”, pero tantos días ya era demasiado. También pensó que le había tocado doblar turno en el trabajo, aunque él no sabía en qué trabajaba Potter porque nunca se lo había preguntado. Tal vez le había pasado algo y estaba en el hospital y claro, ¿Quién iba a avisarle de que el imbécil de Potter estaba hospitalizado?Se sentó en el diván de la biblioteca dispuesto a evadirse un rato de una inmerecida preocupación, pero ya se había leído todos los libros de allí y no le apetecía repetir ninguno.Quizás y sólo quizás podría leer alguno de los periódicos que Potter le había dejado en el sillón del Solarium...

-¡Basta ya!-se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta-no vas a leer ningún periódico del imbécil ese, no te vas a preocupar por él, es San Potter, seguramente esté con las Comadrejas o tirándose a alguna de sus admiradoras.

Aquella línea de pensamientos le llevó a maldecir su suerte una vez más. Potter, el perfecto novio que toda bruja imbécil desearía presentar a sus padres...seguramente las engatusaría con esa historia suya de cómo había matado a Voldemort y antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta, ya les estaría quitando las bragas. Patético.En cambio él, tenía que verse encerrado en su jaula de oro, con sus libros y sus elfos domésticos, todo el día vestido de pies a cabeza, sin sentir en su piel nada más que dolor.Sin poder sentir nunca más ningún tipo de calor humano, sin nadie que le acariciase, ni que le besase...sin nadie a quien no le diese asco ni huyese de su aspecto. El aspecto de un monstruo.

Desenguantó su mano derecha en la soledad de su biblioteca y la observó a la contraluz de las velas. Aún era blanca y casi normal, aunque tenía pequeñas cicatrices aquí y allá, casi minúsculas. Su mano derecha estaba casi bien, si no fuera porque a la altura de la muñeca comenzaba un auténtico rosario de cicatrices de quemaduras que se extendían a lo largo de todo su cuerpo y que ocupaban también la palma de su mano, haciendo que no tuviese sensibilidad allí.Aunque de bien poco le servía la sensibilidad sin nadie a quien tocar o que le tocara a él. Hacía casi tres años de la última vez que había estado con alguien. Y sabía que a partir de entonces ese sería el único recuerdo verdadero de alguien tocando su piel, besando sus hombros y susurrándole palabras al oído mientras sentía como su orgasmo se aproximaba.

Siempre tendría un lugar especial en su corazón para su gran amigo Blaise, él era otra de las cosas que la guerra, Voldemort y el maldito Mundo Mágico le habían arrebatado. Había muerto a manos del Señor Oscuro al enterarse este que ayudaba a la Orden del Fénix. Él también lo había odiado por aquello, pensando que lo había utilizado para dar información a Potter y los suyos, pero odió aún más a Voldemort por matarlo a sangre fría, sin una sola oportunidad de defenderse. Blaise, su mejor amigo...el único que lo había llegado a conocer un poco.

Así pasó el rubio el fin de semana, entre paseos al Solarium, autocompasión barata y preguntas acerca de la ausencia de Potter.

 

 

**********************************************

 

Llegó de nuevo el lunes y Draco ya se encontraba desayunando en el Solarium, mirando con recelo el segundo servicio que los elfos habían colocado y que iba destinado a cierto moreno que acostumbraba a desayunar allí desde hacía un tiempo, pero que tampoco había aparecido aquella mañana.

-Teby -llamó al elfo-haz el favor de quitar este servicio de la mesa, me molesta.

-Señor, amo, señor, pero el señor Harry Potter, señor, él... ¿No va a desayunar?-aventuró con miedo el elfo.

-Si voy a desayunar, Teby.

Draco volvió su cara rápidamente hasta encontrarse con los ojos del moreno. Estaba ojeroso y más despeinado de lo normal. Además, ¿Qué era aquello que tenía en el cuello?No sería...no, imposible, no podía ser... ¿Era un chupetón?

Toda la ira que había estado dormida durante bastante tiempo resurgió, roja y brillante. El maldito de Potter se daba el lujo de prescindir de él para pasar cinco días follando como un conejo, sin dar señales de vida mientras él se preocupaba de su salud y seguridad. El maldito de Potter podía darse el lujo de follar como un loco y luego volver a hacer su acción de caridad con él.

-Vete de mi casa-siseó como el primer día que Harry había puesto un pie allí.

-Draco...siento no haber podido venir estos días. Verás he estado muy ocupado, ha ocurrido algo, pero ya se ha solucionado. Verás tu t...

-¡Sal de mi casa!-otra vez la ira ganado a sus nervios-¿Acaso te crees que puedes venir aquí cuando te plazca? ¿Ir y venir? Yo no soy tu puta obra de caridad, Potter, no te necesito, sal de aquí, vete de mi casa y déjame en paz de una maldita vez. Te he aguantado durante casi tres meses día tras día. ¡Mi vida no gira en torno a ti!

Harry tampoco venía de muy buen humor. El haber estado seis días casi sin dormir ni poder cambiarse de ropa no era plato de gusto de nadie. ¿Y ahora que llegaba aparecía ese malcriado de Draco a formarle un número?

-No, tu vida no gira en torno a mí, es la mía la que gira en torno a ti. Dos años mandándote lechuzas hasta que al final tengo que colarme en tu casa para verte. Todos los días trayéndote el periódico, que todavía no te has dignado a leer, todos los días desayunando, intentando hablar contigo encontrándome solamente con tu ironía. ¿Crees que es divertido?

-¡Ah, claro!, lo olvidaba. El Gran Potter que hace el gran favor de venir a hacer una visita a un pobre lisiado. ¿Cuánto de debo por tu magnanimidad? Nunca te he pedido tu ayuda, Potter, ni quiero nada tuyo. Vete de nuevo a la cama de la zorra con la que has pasado estos días y olvídame. Vuelve a tu idílica vida de héroe. Sal de mi casa y no vuelvas nunca más.

-Así que todo se trata de eso. Estás celoso.

Aquella frase hizo que a Draco se le revolviesen las tripas.

-¿Celoso?, no me hagas reír, Potter ¿De qué podría estar yo celoso?

-De la “zorra esa” con la que me he estado revolcando seis días según tu-el moreno avanzó hasta acortar bastante la distancia entre los dos.

-Sal de mi casa, Potter -volvió a repetir el rubio.

En cambio, Harry hizo oídos sordos a la petición de Draco, más aún, acortó en varios pasos la distancia que todavía los separaba.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no es por eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves?

Al sentirse bastante atrapado por la proximidad del cuerpo del moreno y la mirada inquisitiva de este, el rubio sólo vio una opción posible; huir.Pero antes de que eso ocurriese, los reflejos de buscador de Harry actuaron, atrapando a la escurridiza serpiente del brazo, afianzando su agarre y haciendo que esta voltease para mirarla a los ojos de forma directa.

-Responde a mi pregunta-demandó Harry.

-¿Cómo puedes creer siquiera que estoy celoso de ti?-desafió Draco.

Una sonrisa bastante ladina, más propia de un Slytherin que de un Gryffindor asomó en los labios del moreno.

-Conmigo no te van a funcionar esos trucos tuyos, Malfoy. Tú, no estás celoso de mí, estás celoso de “esa persona” con la que he estado toda esta semana y que por su culpa no he podido venir a verte. Reconócelo.

El estar dos años casi sin contacto humano hacía que cualquiera perdiera habilidad en la dialéctica y Draco no era la excepción a esa regla. Viéndose incapaz de contestar al moreno algo digno de un Malfoy, optó por volver a su plan de huida inicial con iguales resultados, ya que el moreno aún continuaba agarrándolo fuertemente y sin pretensiones de dejarlo escapar.

-¡Déjame en paz!

Sin saber muy bien cómo, Draco se vio arrastrado hacia una de las paredes del Solaruin, aquella en la que estaba colgado un cuadro de su tío segundo Cygnus por parte de padre, aunque no era aquello lo peor de todo. Casi podría haber soportado la humillación de verse movido como un pelele por la habitación según el antojo del Gryffindor, pero para lo que no estaba preparado era para sentir.Sentir de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

Sentir sobre sus labios cómo el moreno posaba los suyos primero de forma violenta casi en un intento de descargar su rabia y coraje de aquella manera, para a continuación, sentir sus labios ser acariciados por los otros, besados, sentir como una lengua húmeda se paseaba por su labio inferior intentando encontrar la entrada a su boca al tiempo que el agarre en su brazo se suavizaba para sentir unas manos tibias posadas a ambos lados de su cabeza.Y él estaba quieto como una estatua. Porque todo aquello era producto de su imaginación y su soledad. Porque no era posible que Potter le estuviese besando como si la vida le fuera en ello. Porque la gente normal no besa a los monstruos y los héroes no son la excepción a esa regla.

Draco nunca supo cuánto tiempo pasó, ni en qué momento abrió la boca ni mucho menos supo cuando Potter había logrado enredar su lengua con la suya. Pero ahí seguía, atrapado al lado del cuadro de tío Cygnus, con sus manos a los costados, con la boca completamente invadida y el pelo alborotado por las manos del moreno que parecía no necesitar aire para vivir.Muy a diferencia de él que estaba casi a punto de desfallecer por el cúmulo de sensaciones que en aquel momento lo estaban golpeando.

Harry pudo sentir el temblor bajo sus manos, sabiendo que, aunque no quisiese, el beso tenía que terminar, al menos por el momento. Poco a poco, separó sus labios de los ajenos intentando exprimir hasta el último segundo de aquello, aun exhalando su aliento en la boca ajena. Abriendo sus ojos, intentó escrutar la mirada gris que aún permanecía muy cerca de la suya. Ni un grito, ni un insulto. Tan sólo dos orbes grises que lo miraban y lo miraban sin parar, intentando adivinar algo, aunque no supiera exactamente el qué.

Realmente no había podido resistirse más tiempo. Era verdad que la paciencia nunca había sido una de sus grandes virtudes, pero Draco también le había tocado demasiado las narices, aunque él tuviese parte de culpa; debería haberlo avisado, una lechuza al menos. Pero estaba demasiado enfrascado con Andrómeda y Teddy como para prestar atención a nada más que no fuese eso. Quizás debería de haberlo avisado, también eran su familia. Pero Draco estaba celoso, el muy estúpido había pensado que se había pasado una semana follando con alguna bruja, ¡Por amor a Merlín si él era gay de la cabeza a los pies! ¿De dónde habría sacado Draco aquella idea?

-No son las mujeres precisamente lo que me gusta, Draco.

El rubio continuaba sin articular palabra. Tan sólo respiraba entrecortado.

-Draco... ¿Acaso no has sido capaz de verlo en todo este tiempo?-Harry estaba perdiendo todo el control que se había prometido mantener hasta que el rubio fuese capaz de aceptar sus intenciones- ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría dos años mandándote lechuzas y siguiéndote como un perro faldero?

Draco era incapaz de articular palabra.

-Toda esta maldita semana he estado encerrado en San Mungo. Tu tía Andrómeda tuvo un infarto, la encontré tirada en el suelo cuando fui a su casa a recoger a Teddy para pasar el día con él. Me he pasado estos últimos días como un loco del hospital a su casa cuidándola a ella y a mi ahijado, que por otra parte es tu sobrino.

¿Qué diablos pasaba allí? ¿De que hablaba el moreno? Era incapaz de entender absolutamente nada. Aún se encontraba apresado contra la pared del Solaruim, con un Potter despeinado, con barba de varios días que le había raspado el rostro al besarlo y con olor a no haber tomado una ducha en condiciones, hablándole de cosas que su mente no podía llegar a entender...y lo había besado.¿Acaso Teby intentaba envenenarlo con su poción contra el dolor? ¿Se habría pasado de la dosis recomendada y estaba sufriendo una intoxicación con alucinaciones? Eso tendría lógica, seguro que era eso. Tenía que ser eso, pero, tan sólo había un pequeño fallo en su plan. Hacía más de un mes que no tomaba la poción para el dolor, porque las cicatrices no le habían dolido en aquel tiempo.

-¿Teby está intentando envenenarme?-preguntó al fin el rubio.

-¿Qué?-con todo lo que le había dicho eso era lo único que se le ocurría preguntar al rubio -Draco... ¿Te encuentras bien?-Harry empezaba a preocuparse.

-Claro- continuó el rubio ignorando al moreno y sus preguntas- mientras no me daba cuenta, ha debido de colarme las gotas de la poción en el té, o tal vez en el café, el sabor es más fuerte y lo disimularía mejor. Es la explicación a todo esto-el rubio continuaba en su disertación él solo-porque de otro modo no sería normal que yo haya tenido un arranque de celos, y que tú me hayas besado y tampoco es lógico que yo no te haya mandado un Avada por eso...Teby me ha tenido que envenenar y me he vuelto loco.

El moreno comenzó a reír como un poseso. Aquella reacción era lo último que podría haberse esperado del rubio. Cualquier cosa, un Avada, gritos, insultos, maldiciones...cualquier cosa menos que preguntase si uno de sus elfos domésticos lo estaba envenenando.

-Draco-dijo de nuevo el moreno cogiendo la cabeza del otro entre sus manos para obligarlo a enfocar su atención en él- Teby no te está envenenando, sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso. Todo esto es real, tal vez esta no era la mejor forma...pero lo hecho, hecho está.

-Tu... ¿Me has besado?-todo aquello no podía ser real, se decía a si mismo Draco.

El moreno sonrió de medio lado. Tal vez aquel terco y malcriado niño no era tan terrible después de todo.

-Si.

 

*************************************

 

Desde aquel día una extraña nube rosa se había instalado en la Mansión Malfoy. Draco ahora salía casi todos los días a pasear por los jardines e iba habitualmente a ver a los pavos reales albinos que en otro tiempo habían sido las mascotas de su padre, ahora exiliado junto a su madre en Suiza por un periodo de siete años “gracias” al Winzengamot. Aún no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, porque no terminaba de creerse que todo aquello no fuera solamente producto de su imaginación. Pero hacía más de dos meses que vivía en una extraña felicidad y el causante de la misma era nada más y nada menos que Potter.

Quién iba a decir que Potter era gay, más aún quien iba a decir que Potter hubiese estado más de dos años tras de él. Todo era demasiado...perfecto. Aterradoramente cursi y perfecto. Como si un grupo de quinceañeras de Hufflepuf lo hubiese ideado todo...

Aunque él se empeñaba en decirse a sí mismo que aquello acabaría, que el moreno terminaría por cansarse de él. Harry no era de las personas que estaban acostumbradas a estar encerradas y él no podía salir al exterior. Además, ¿Qué clase de relación se puede llevar con una persona a la que no dejas que te toque y que te bese sólo en costadas ocasiones?Nadie aguantaba eso y él lo sabía, tan sólo estaba esperando el momento en que el moreno se diese cuenta y se fuese para siempre. Pero sería mentira decir que mientras eso sucedía él no disfrutaba de esa porción de felicidad.

Nunca, ni en sus más extrañas fantasías habría podido ver una situación semejante. Nunca se le hubiese ocurrido pensar que al moreno le fuesen los tíos, jamás lo había visto tontear con ninguno en los años de colegio, es más, siempre lo recordaba colgado de alguna estúpida como Chang o la hermana de la Comadreja, aunque desde luego que Harry sabía cómo besar a un hombre, a Draco no le cabía duda de su experiencia. Lo cual, indefectiblemente, le llevaba a pensar que si Harry sabía besar, también sabía hacer otras cosas, cosas que con él jamás podría hacer, porque ni por todo el oro que se guardaba en las Cámaras de Gringotts, él, Draco Malfoy consentiría desabotonarse siquiera el primer botón del cuello. Ni desenguantaría sus manos. Porque no era posible, Harry no podía verlo tal y como él era. Eso jamás pasaría.Y esa actitud, él sabía muy bien, nadie la aguantaría.Sabía que sólo podría aspirar a conformarse con las migajas de lo que quisiesen darle. Había perdido el derecho de exigir hacía mucho. Y aunque aquello le hería el orgullo y le partía el poco alma que le quedaba, él no era de piedra y necesitaba cariño y calor humano ¿Acaso era tanto pedir?

Tal vez se estuviese aprovechando un poquito de Potter....pero él también lo utilizaba como obra de caridad y eso a él nadie se lo sacaba de la cabeza.

 

 

**************************************

Así pasó otro mes más, donde los paseos por los jardines de la mansión eran una constante en ambos. Harry charlaba y charlaba, muchas veces de trivialidades y cosas sin importancia. Todos los días acudía a desayunar con su periódico debajo del brazo y cada día saludaba a Draco con un suave beso en los labios a modo de “buenos días” y aunque las primeras veces el rubio se sintió más que incómodo ante el contacto, no lo rechazaba ni mucho menos.

Ese beso de buenos días se había vuelto un clásico y Draco lo echaba muchísimo de menos los fines de semana cuando el moreno se iba a la Madriguera con las comadrejas. En realidad no solo echaba de menos el beso de buenos días, el fin de semana se le hacía eterno y mayoritariamente pasaba su tiempo recostado en el diván de la biblioteca, casi sin comer, soñando despierto y releyendo pasajes de sus libros favoritos. En cambio Harry estaría hinchándose de comer, jugando Snap explosivo, utilizando su escoba para perseguir la snitch y miles de cosas más. En resumen; estaría divirtiéndose.El lunes, como ya era costumbre, apareció con su periódico debajo del brazo, una sonrisa radiante y dispuesto a dar el beso de buenos días.

-Les he hablado de lo nuestro a los Weasley y me han dicho que quieren que vayas a su casa.

El cuchillo con el que Draco estaba untando la mantequilla en su tostada resbaló de sus dedos hasta estrellarse contra el plato. Otra vez volvía Teby a las andadas envenenándolo, porque no era posible que Potter hubiese hecho gilipollez semejante.

-¿Que?

-Bueno, ya lo has oído-dijo Harry intentando parecer calmado aunque esperaba una reacción semejante por parte del rubio-me han preguntado muchas veces por mis visitas a la Mansión y no me parecía correcto el mentirles, así que les hablé de lo nuestro y aunque reaccionaron casi como tú ahora mismo....bueno, quieren que vayas el próximo fin de semana a la Madriguera.

Draco soltó su tostada, limpió su boca con la servilleta y se levantó de la silla. El momento había llegado.

-Nadie te obliga a venir aquí, eres libre de irte cuando quieras así que no tienes que inventarte excusas estúpidas y pueriles.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De esto-la mano enguantada de Draco abarcó el espacio entre los dos-¿Qué será lo próximo, exhibirme en el Callejón Diagón? No entiendo por qué has tenido que contarles nada.

-Porque son mi familia, porque los quiero y porque no veo el punto de ocultarlo más tiempo. ¿Exhibirte en el Callejón Diagón? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Hablo, de que no entiendo que haces aún aquí. Sabes de sobra que no iré a ningún lado ¿Las comadrejas invitándome? Antes el infierno vivo. Voy a ahorrarte el mal trago debido a tu buen corazón Gryffindor, vete de aquí y haremos como que estos últimos meses no han ocurrido. Tu feliz y yo también.

-¿Estás dejándome?-dijo levantándose de la silla el moreno para poder ir al lado del rubio -Draco, por Merlín, no entiendo absolutamente nada.

-No hay nada que entender, Potter. Todo está absolutamente claro. Te estoy haciendo un favor, ahora puedes ir corriendo a ver a tus amigos a decirles que a pesar de haber sido bueno y generoso conmigo, yo te he abandonado. Tú eres el héroe y yo el malo de la película.

-Draco, te juro que hay veces que me dan ganas de estrellarte contra la pared ¿Me estás dejando por hacerme un favor?-preguntó confundido-eso tienes que explicármelo.

¿Por qué se lo ponía tan difícil? Él le estaba haciendo un favor, lo dejaba libre de tener que ir todos los días a verlo, ya había saldado su deuda interior por el incidente de la Sala de los Menesteres. Ya no le debía nada, e intentar alimentar con besos y desayunos un amor ficticio, era algo que a la larga sólo le haría daño a él. Porque no podría abrir su corazón ni su cuerpo a nadie. Nunca más.

-De acuerdo, no vayas a casa de los Weasley si no quieres. No tiene por qué ser ahora, cuando estés preparado. Pero no me arrepiento de haberles hablado de lo nuestro, porque yo no tengo nada que esconder a nadie. Ni me avergüenzo de nada.

Aquellas últimas palabras estaban muy cerca de sus verdaderos miedos.

-No me vengas con tonterías, Potter ¿Que no te avergüenzas?

-Espera, espera ¿Te avergüenza estar conmigo?-fue la pregunta del moreno.

“Por amor a _Merlín_ , más tonto y no nace solo”

-No soy yo el que se avergüenza, eres tú.

-¿Yo?

-Si, tú. ¿Quién querría salir con alguien que no puede salir de su casa?¿Alguien a quien no puede besar ni tocar? Nadie aguanta eso. Y tú, no eres la excepción.

-Y si no soy la excepción, ¿Por qué he estado persiguiéndote dos años?

-Sentimiento de culpa. Te sientes culpable por lo que pasó en la Sala de los Menesteres y esta es tu forma de resarcirlo.

-Entonces...según tú, lo que tenemos es porque me siento culpable. ¿No crees, que si eso fuera verdad tendría que estar metido en la cama de medio Mundo Mágico?

El rubio calló, porque realmente no sabía cómo contestarle.Y Harry lo vio claro por fin de una vez. Vio el problema. No eran las quemaduras en su cuerpo, ni siquiera la vergüenza que tuvo que pasar ante el Winzengamot, era algo mucho más simple y a la vez problemático. Draco había perdido la fe en sí mismo.

-Draco-intentó avanzar los pasos que los separaban, quería estar a su lado-las cosas no son así.

-Se perfectamente como son las cosas, Potter y te lo repito de nuevo. No tienes obligación de estar aquí.

-¡No lo hago por obligación!-el moreno comenzaba a perder la paciencia- lo hago porque quiero. Porque te quiero.

Ya está. Lo había dicho. Lo que tan celosamente había ocultado durante tanto tiempo, lo que planeaba decir en un ambiente más idóneo y romántico, lo había soltado sin previo aviso, en medio de una discusión. Al principio simplemente fue curiosidad hacia el rubio, curiosidad que asomaba a través de la inquina que se profesaban mutuamente en el colegio. Curiosidad que comenzó a aparecer en sexto curso cuando lo seguía intentando averiguar lo que el rubio estaba haciendo para Voldemort. Durante la guerra, aunque escasos, sus encuentros siempre estuvieron cargados de una tensión demasiado fuerte. Primero en su Mansión, en esa misma Mansión donde ahora se encontraban, donde Draco los salvó de delatarlos ante Bellatrix y Voldemort y posteriormente en aquella maldita Sala de los Menesteres.

Los días en San Mungo rezando porque se recuperase de las quemaduras y los terribles días de juicio ante el Winzengamot en pleno. Todo aquello había ido haciendo mella en Harry, hasta que un día, lo vio claro. No era a Ginny a quien quería, no era Ginny quien despertaba en él esa fascinación casi enfermiza, no era a Ginny con quien deseaba pasear y charlar. Porque, aunque quería a Ginny, no era amor lo que sentía hacia ella.

-¿No te das cuenta?, te estoy haciendo un favor-intentó de nuevo el rubio queriendo autoconvencerse de sus palabras.

-Draco-el moreno hizo inexistente el espacio entre ambos-sabes tan bien como yo que sólo es miedo-agarró sus manos enguantadas-sabes perfectamente que me da igual lo que haya debajo de estos guantes o de esta túnica, lo sabes mejor que yo-danos a ambos la oportunidad.

El rubio dudó por unos instantes. Era demasiado fácil caer en las palabras del moreno. Quería creer en las palabras del moreno. Porque muy en el fondo ansiaba que alguien lo rescatase de sí mismo. Y tal vez Harry fuese ese alguien.Pero como buen Slytherin que era, su mente le gritaba que no, que aquello no podía acabar bien de ninguna manera. Debía de resistir, aunque fuese una última vez.

-Esto...no, no puede salir bien de ninguna manera.

-No te estoy preguntando si crees que esto va a salir bien o no, Draco. Te pregunto si tú me quieres, aunque solo sea un poco.

El rubio calló.Harry decidió quemar su último cartucho. Acercó su cara a la del rubio, lentamente, para darle tiempo a que se hiciese a la idea de la proximidad. Lo miró intensamente a los ojos, intentando transmitirle algo de su seguridad, acortó la distancia entre los dos hasta hacerla casi inexistente, hasta que sus labios casi se rozaban, hasta que sus alientos se confundían enviando chispazos eléctricos a lo largo de sus espinas dorsales. Hasta que el espacio no existió.

Y Draco supo cómo era un beso con amor. Porque él había compartido muchos besos en su vida y la mayoría de ellos fueron con Blaise y aunque había habido cariño y amistad, no había existido esa lengua de fuego que abrasaba su estómago por dentro. Tampoco esa ansia desmedida.Después de tanto tiempo, Draco verdaderamente sentía renacer en su cuerpo el deseo como un animal que despierta de su hibernación y va buscando comida como un loco. Quería que Harry lo besase hasta caer desmayado por la falta de oxígeno. Quería que Harry jamás lo soltase, quería...quería poder deshacerse de su demonios internos y corresponderle en cuerpo y alma. Una lengua juguetona introduciéndose en su boca lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y lo obligó a concentrarse en aquellos labios demandantes. Lo cierto es que había perdido bastante práctica en el arte de besar. En sus buenos tiempos casi siempre era él quien comenzaba los besos y quien los dirigía y ahora se encontraba con que apenas si podía seguir el ritmo del moreno, casi como una Hufflepuff tonta a la que besan por primera vez.

Se descubrió a si mismo devolviendo ese beso con más pasión de la que se imaginaba podía poseer. Revolviendo el cabello negro entre sus manos y deseando poder quitarse sus guantes y sentirlo escurrirse entre sus dedos, aunque sólo fuera por una vez.Deseó poder ser libre de sus miedos y corresponder al Gryffindor con la misma entrega que este le daba. Tal vez...algún día pudiese hacerlo. Tal vez, sólo fuese cuestión de tiempo. Tal vez sólo necesitase de alguien que estuviese dispuesto a esperarle el tiempo necesario.Casi estaba convencido que Harry podía ser esa persona. Porque aunque su mente gritase que eso no era posible, su corazón gemía de deseo y pasión por aquel Gryffindor que si saber muy bien cómo había conseguido adentrarse en su alma.

 

 

 

 


	3. III

**SOLARIUM III**

 

 

Después de dos meses más, la nube rosa no solo no había abandonado la Mansión sino que cada vez era más esponjosa, con matices de arcoíris y filos de algodón de azúcar. Incluso los pavos reales albinos azuzaban sus plumas con mayor asiduidad.

Aunque no todo era felicidad en la Mansión, ya que los elfos domésticos estaban literalmente aterrorizados. Hacía una semana Draco había bajado a ver cómo estaban y conocer las cocinas de la Mansión, inmediatamente ellos comenzaron a castigarse, porque nunca jamás un Malfoy había bajado a las cocinas de la Mansión y si el amo Draco lo había hecho era porque no estaban haciendo su trabajo bien y tenían que ser castigados. Merecían ser castigados.Además, el señor Harry Potter, que desayunaba todos los días allí, incluso los fines de semana desde hacía un par de semanas les había regalado una bolsa de grajeas de todos los sabores. Aquello sería recordado por siempre entre los elfos domésticos de la Mansión y en agradecimiento, siempre ponían un poco más de beicon en el plato del Salvador del Mundo Mágico que en el de su señor. Y por si fuera poco, el Salvador insistía a su señor para que les diese un sueldo. A lo que su amo había contestado echándolo de la Mansión nuevamente. Y a ellos les parecía muy bien. ¡Abrase visto cosa semejante!

Pero aunque se respiraba la felicidad en la Mansión, ellos estaban aterrorizados con la idea de que su señor volviese a bajar a las cocinas o aún peor, que les diese un sueldo. O mucho pero aún, que les regalase alguna prenda.Por ello tenían que esforzarse el doble para mantener contento a su amo.

 

***************************

 

Draco mantenía una dura batalla en su interior. Por un lado e increíblemente y contra todo pronóstico su “relación” con Potter iba viento en popa. Discutían de vez en cuando, pero nada fuera de lo normal y se sentía como si volase encima de esa nube rosa que rondaba por la casa. Por otro lado, sentía que su relación, aunque fuese bien en un plano emocional, cojeaba y mucho en el físico y el único culpable era él.

Porque sabía que los besos ya no eran suficiente, porque su propio cuerpo le pedía ir más allá. Pero su mente siempre lo frenaba cuando siquiera se estaba aventurando a quitarse uno solo de sus guantes. Y sabía que Harry se refrenaba y mucho, que siempre lo hacían todo a su manera. Que no le exigía nada en ese sentido y se conformaba con lo que él le daba, aunque nunca pasasen de besos más o menos apasionados, aunque después del tiempo que llevaban juntos aún no le hubiese dejado tocar una de sus manos.No tenía muy claro cuánto tiempo aguantaría el moreno aquella situación. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo importante que era el sexo en una relación de pareja y el problema no es que estuviese retrasando el momento para darle más emoción, el problema era que ese momento nunca llegaría. No con él y no estando como estaba.

Porque aún en el caso que se volviese loco y decidiese dar ese paso, aún en el caso de que él dejase su cuerpo al descubierto, aunque llegase ese momento... ¿Cuánto tardaría Harry en salir corriendo al ver en lo que se había transformado?No tardaría ni un solo segundo. Podía ver la escena en su cabeza. Él desnudo en su habitación, desvistiéndolo, quitando las prendas de su cuerpo y cuando su piel maltrecha estuviese al descubierto y Harry la viese...sabía que intentaría mantener la compostura y fingir que no le importaba, pero en cuanto posase sus manos en su espalda...sabía que aunque quisiese, no podría disimular el asco que sentiría. Y en ese momento él se escondería de nuevo en su concha, para no salir nunca más de ella, para permanecer encerrado en su Mansión lo que le restase de vida, acompañado solamente por elfos domésticos y cuadros de antepasados, con sus padres como única vía de contacto hacia el exterior.

Pero lo peor de todo es que su propio cuerpo lo traicionaba diciéndolo que los besos ya no eran suficiente para calmarlo.

Pasaba muchas horas muertas en el Solarium pensando en todo ello. Pensando en muchas cosas. A veces, imaginaba que su relación con Harry continuaba, que eventualmente lo presentaba como su novio a sus amigos. Sabía de antemano que a la comadreja le daría un infarto y no es que le disgustase mucho aquello, pero luego tendría que consolar a Harry por la muerte de su amigo...y eso daba mucha pereza.

También pensaba y mucho en lo que pensarían sus padres de todo aquello. Aún no se había atrevido a decirles nada las veces que hablaba con ellos por la chimenea o en las cartas que les escribía. Aún era demasiado reciente...y no sabía cómo podían reaccionar sus padres. Ellos eran lo único seguro en su mundo y bastante duro era el no tenerlos a su lado como para encima alejarlos más con una noticia como aquella.En los momentos de bajón se decía a si mismo que tampoco habría necesidad de decirles nada, que toda aquella locura terminaría algún día.Y la culpa tan sólo la tendría él.

 

***********************

 

Poco a poco los rayos de sol iban tomando más fuerza con el pasar de los días y los meses, la primavera despertaba de su letargo y reclamaba su lugar en ramas de los árboles y flores de los jardines. Los desayunos en el Solarium cada vez eran más cálidos y Harry comenzaba a insistir en salir a desayunar al jardín y hacer cosas al aire libre, lo cual horrorizaba a Draco. Y al ver su expresión, Harry hacía como si no pasara nada y cambiaba de tema. Pero Draco podía notar las ganas que tenía.

Harry siempre había sido alguien de mucha actividad, el tener que estar encerrado dentro de esa mansión tan grande y tan oscura seguro que le deprimía, aunque él hacía su mejor esfuerzo por que no se notase.Y él se sentía cada día peor por ello, porque podía ver las ganas que Harry tenía de ir a los jardines más a menudo y pasear y montar en escoba y quien sabe qué más...pero él se sentía incapaz de hacer todo aquello. Y sabía que iba a perderlo.Porque en las horas que no pasaba con él en la mansión conocería a alguien a quien le encantase montar en escoba e ir a la playa o simplemente alguien que no tuviese miedo de enseñar su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no desayunamos mañana en el jardín?-preguntó el moreno como quien no quiere la cosa una tarde que ambos estaban recostados en unas tumbonas dentro del Solarium- sería divertido.

-Mnnn- Draco estaba demasiado a gusto recostado contra el moreno mientras este le acariciaba el largo pelo-me gusta más desayunar aquí dentro, si necesito algo Teby me lo trae enseguida.

-También podríamos desayunar fuera, sabes que Teby no tardaría ni un pestañeo en traerte cualquiera de tus caprichos-volvió a intentar el moreno.

-Ya veremos…

Harry sabía que ese “ya veremos” significaba que mañana también desayunarían en el Solarium.

 

*******************

 

Abril pasó demasiado pronto para el gusto de rubio y casi sin darse cuenta mayo estaba de nuevo ahí. Con su calor y sus ocasionales lluvias torrenciales.Una tarde él y Harry, por insistencia casi agobiante del moreno salieron a pasear por los jardines, porque Harry quería desde no sabía cuánto tiempo, ver el invernadero de plantas raras que tenían.Así que decidió complacerlo, para tenerlo contento y que no se aburriese tanto.

Le enseñó los “tesoros del invernadero”; las mandrágoras que tenían y los hongos de veneno mortal. Le explicó absolutamente todo sobre las propiedades de cada cosa. Le enseñó algunos trucos rápidos mientras el moreno se reía como un niño y sus ojos decían que disfrutaba enormemente con aquel cambio de rutina.Casi caen redondos al suelo cuando una Madrágora empezó a chillar.

La vuelta a la Mansión por el camino había estado lleno de risas y bromas e incuso una de esas caprichosas tormentas de mayo hizo acto de aparición, dejándolos completamente empapados por más que corrieron a refugiarse.No les importó llenar el recibidor de fango y agua. A Draco nunca le importó menos que su inmaculada casa se manchase. Demasiado ocupado estaba en sentir la lengua de Harry dentro de su boca, sentir como gotas de agua del flequillo del moreno escurrían hasta su nariz y bajaban hacia su boca para mezclarse con sus salivas y sus labios.

Podía sentir cómo su corazón parecía no caber en el hueco de su pecho y quería salirse. Podía sentir el palpitar de su sangre en las sienes, en las venas de sus muñecas. Podía sentir los escalofríos que la ropa húmeda le producía y el calor del cuerpo del moreno pegado al suyo.Los besos de Harry cada vez eran más demandantes y él necesitaba ¡Por Merlín que lo necesitaba! Tocar esa piel tan caliente. Quería sentirla en sus dedos.

Luchó contra la necesidad de oxígeno para no tener que separarse de él. Sintió cómo el moreno lo iba llevando poco a poco hacia una de las columnas de mármol que adornaban la entrada. Un escalofrío le inundó la espalda. El material, frío como era al contacto con su ropa hacía que esta se le pegase a la piel produciéndole un agradable y morboso cosquilleo.Las manos inquietas del moreno luchaban por abrirse paso entre la ropa mojada del rubio. Quizás fuese la nube de placer que mantenía en un estado de absoluta imbecilidad al rubio pero realmente no se dio cuenta del momento en que el moreno logró colar su mano dentro de su pantalón, pero ahí estaba, firme y húmeda, caliente y suave, tentado a su miembro aún cubierto por la tela de su ropa interior.

Draco intentó protestar porque aquello no era lo que tenía que pasar, las cosas no tenían que ser así. Intentó decir algo, quejarse, pero los ojos verdes lo miraban sin admitir réplica, la boca que hasta hace unos segundos había estado ocupada con su lengua se paseaba ahora sin pudor ninguno por su mejilla e intentaba alcanzar su oreja y él, simplemente era una pobre marioneta en manos del más primitivo de los instintos del ser humano.

-H...Harry-al menos por la tranquilidad de su conciencia tenía que intentarlo-no...yo no...

-Shhhhh-lo calló el moreno-sólo hasta donde tú quieras. Ya lo sabes-a Harry le costaba hasta hablar bien.

-No puedo....yo no....

-No te estoy pidiendo que no acostemos ni nada por el estilo. Aunque no niego que eso me gustaría mucho-rió ante sus propias palabras- hago esto porque quiero hacerlo. No pretendo que tú hagas algo que no quieras. No tienes que hacerme nada si no quieres.

Volvió a besarlo para acallar la nueva protesta del rubio y retomó su anterior labor. Con su mano acariciaba de forma casi perezosa la erección del rubio, para, lentamente ir cogiendo confianza. Contra más rápido era el movimiento de la mano de Harry, más demandantes eran sus besos.Draco era simplemente una marioneta, acorralado contra la columna, dejándose hacer como un muñeco, disfrutando como un condenado a muerte. El mármol frío, sus ropas húmedas pegadas a su cuerpo, el aliento caliente del moreno reverberando directamente en su garganta…cerró los ojos intentando retener aunque sólo fuese una milésima de segundo más las sensaciones que ya había creído extintas.

Jamás pensó volver a sentir el espesor en su bajo vientre, los espasmos involuntarios de cadera, el ruido, mitad sollozo y mitad gemido que emitía justo antes de correrse y esa mano, esa bendita mano que lo dirigía como un director dirige a su orquesta hacia la nota final.Draco casi lloró en el paroxismo del orgasmo. Agarró los hombros del moreno casi hasta clavar sus uñas a través de los guantes. Gritó y chocó su cabeza contra el blanco mármol de la columna a su espalda.

Un beso suave, casi una caricia de labios, eso fue lo que el rubio notó cuando regresó de su nube de placer. Pequeños besos de mariposa que Harry extendía a lo largo de todo su rostro.Si aquello no era la felicidad más absoluta, que lo matasen en ese momento.

 

****************

 

Los días siguieron pasando con el mismo horror para los elfos domésticos de la Mansión Malfoy. Cada vez su amo estaba más extraño. ¡Incluso le había dado las gracias a Teby una tarde que le había llevado un cuenco de fresas y nata a su señor!¡Qué escándalo!, se rumoreaba y mucho en las cocinas de la Mansión ¿Qué sería lo próximo? ¿Regalarles una prenda?

Pero Draco no era el único que andaba extraño. Harry casi andaba en una nube literalmente. Se distraía a la mínima de cambio y siempre andaba con una sonrisa estúpida. Incluso Andrómeda lo había notado y había hecho algún que otro comentario sobre su repentina felicidad. Harry sonreía cuando la mujer le decía cualquier cosa ¡Si supiese que su sonrisa de imbécil de debía a su sobrino! Aunque un día ya no pudo seguir dando evasivas a las preguntas sutiles pero demoledoras de la mujer y acabó confesando que “andaba” con alguien. Y que sí, era tremendamente feliz.

Pero no sólo Andrómeda, sus mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione también podían ver la sonrisa de imbecilidad absoluta que asomaba por los labios del moreno. Y cada vez era menos el tiempo que pasaba en la madriguera y más el que estaba en esa Mansión de locos. Ron mentiría si dijese que le parecía bien aquella relación que su amigo insistía en decir mantener con el más loco aún de Malfoy, pero, realmente él no era nadie para decirle a Harry con quien si y con quien no podía estar, aunque en su interior pensase que aquello era la mayor locura a la que podía aspirar su amigo en esta vida. Y sabía, que si le diese a escoger, Harry elegiría el bando del hurón y él no estaba dispuesto a perderlo como amigo simplemente porque a Harry le hubiese dado por decir que estaba enamorado de Draco Malfoy.

¡Por Merlín y que sólo fuese una cosa pasajera! Pero mientras tanto, él prefería hacer oídos sordos y mirar para otro lado cuando el moreno decía algo del rubio.Desde luego que fue un shock para toda la familia Weasley cuando un fin de semana simplemente soltó en medio del almuerzo que él era novio de Draco Malfoy. Su madre casi se había atragantado con la sopa y su padre había dejado caer la copa de zumo de calabaza que estaba tomando.Pero luego del momento inicial todo el mundo parecía haberlo tomado con una naturalidad extraña. Incluso su madre le había sugerido que lo llevase un día a la Madriguera para poder charlar con él... ¡Charlar con él!

Así que todo estaba bien porque por lo que parecía, todo el mundo en mayor o menor medida estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía su amigo. Aunque el idiota de Malfoy no se hubiese dignado aun a salir de esa Mansión suya ni una sola vez.

Pero nada de lo que pudiesen pensar sus amigos podía importarle menos a Harry en aquellos momentos. Era feliz en un grado en el cual nunca lo había sido. Su relación cada vez iba mejor con el rubio. Ya no sólo estaban los malditos desayunos en el Solarium o los ocasionales paseos por los jardines...parecía que poco a poco su relación se iba definiendo en otro plano más carnal ¡Ya era hora! Aunque ahora tenía otra “pequeña preocupación” entre manos. Era tres de junio y en dos días sería el cumpleaños de Draco. Cumpliría veintiún años. Y no tenía ni idea de qué regalarle.El rubio tenía de todo. Una casa enorme, dinero y elfos domésticos deseando de complacerlo a la más mínima oportunidad. ¿Qué podría regalarle?Tenía que ser algo diferente y especial. Algo que recordase y que no tuviese nada que ver con el dinero o algo parecido. Tenía que ser algo que fuese sólo suyo...

 

*********************

 

El cinco de junio, Draco se levantó de un excelente humor. Era su cumpleaños y cumplía veintiún años. Los elfos le habrían preparado su desayuno favorito y sus padres habían conectado la chimenea muy temprano para felicitarlo y ver si le gustaba su regalo: un surtido de los mejores chocolates que se pudieran degustar en toda Europa junto con un ejemplar del Siglo XVIII de _Pociones Imposibles_ de Wilfred Wilde. Toda una pieza de coleccionista.

Tan sólo le faltaba ver cuál sería el regalo del moreno. Odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba impaciente por verlo aparecer por el Solarium. Se había puesto su mejor túnica. Se había peinado pulcramente el largo cabello. Es más, incluso estaba planteándose mandar a los elfos a preparar un picnic para la merienda, así podrían salir y pasear por los jardines y comer al aire libre, algo que encantaba al moreno.

Tal vez sería una opción más que buena. Además, su relación parecía vivir un momento idílico, sobre todo desde que habían pasado a un nuevo plano de intimidad en el que ambos disfrutaban. Ambos, porque si la primera vez que ocurrió lo que ocurrió entre ambos luego de esa visita a los invernaderos de la mansión él había sido el único que había disfrutado, no era menos cierto que en sus siguientes encuentros habían llegado a un punto donde ambos disfrutaban. Él tampoco era ningún santo y no sería la primera vez que hacía una paja a un hombre, pero realmente llegó a pensar que nunca más volvería a experimentar todo aquello. Así que descubrir que podía llegar a proporcionar placer a Harry en un modo físico hacía que su maltrecho ego creciese un poco más cada día.

Estando sentado en la mesa del Solarium era imposible para él no volver su cara hacia el diván, el mismo diván donde hacía tres días se habían estado besando como posesos, donde Harry nuevamente lo había hecho llegar a la cúspide del placer y donde él mismo había recogido los gemidos lastimeros del moreno mientras aún con su mano enguantada lo había tocado por todos lados y lo había recibido en su boca casi como un sediento que encuentra un oasis.No pudo evitar que su pantalón tirase al recordar todo aquello de forma tan explícita.

-Cómo se nota que hoy es tu cumpleaños, tus elfos te miman más de lo normal.

Un travieso beso se coló tras la oreja del rubio.

-¿Seguro? No es a mí a quien ponen más bacon en el plato todas las mañanas.

-Eres peor que un niño-el moreno rodeó el asiento hasta estar cara a cara con el rubio-feliz cumpleaños.

La felicitación fue acompañada de un reguero de besos desde la mejilla hasta los labios.

-Creo que me va a gustar mi cumpleaños-susurró el rubio una vez se separó de Harry.

-Bueno, aún no has abierto mi regalo.

-Pues...dámelo, lo abro y podemos seguir donde estamos ahora mismo-lo cierto es que Draco no tenía ninguna gana de interrumpir lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Quieres verlo?

-Si.

-Entonces ven conmigo-sujetó la mano del rubio y lo condujo a través de la casa hacia el jardín de la mansión.

Hoy todo era maravilloso, se decía a sí mismo Draco a cada paso que daba de la mano del moreno. Incluso parecía que era Harry el que cumplía años y no él, se lo veía más emocionado si eso era posible.

-Aún no puedes mirar-dijo al tiempo que tapaba los ojos del rubio con sus manos y lo continuaba guiando a través del jardín-es una sorpresa. Tienes que esperar a que lleguemos.

-Harry, si no miro, me voy a tropezar.

-¿Crees que yo dejaría que te tropezases?

-No-la respuesta fue confiada e inmediata.

-Entonces déjate guiar...

Suavemente recuperó Draco la visión para encontrarse con lo que menos esperaba ver ahí.

-Pero...esto....

-¿Te gusta?-el moreno no podía ocultar su emoción-son el último modelo, aún no están a la venta, pero conozco al dueño de la tienda y me ha hecho el favor.

El rubio no prestaba atención a la charla del moreno, demasiado concentrado en su regalo. Una flamante escoba modelo _Estrella de Agua_ aguardaba junto al roble del jardín, su árbol favorito. Acompañada de otra escoba exactamente igual. Aunque pudo saber cuál era la suya por el lazo rojo - _Ah, Gryffindor_ s- que le había puesto para señalar que era un regalo. No pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriese la espalda al completo. No tenía un buen recuerdo sobre las escobas y Potter. La última vez que había estado subida a una, fue con Harry y el fuego de la Sala de los Menesteres quedando tal y como ahora estaba. Durante un instante se le pasó por la mente de que todo aquello era fruto de una macabra broma por parte del moreno pero, un momento después se sitió avergonzado de haber pensado así. Después de tanto tiempo, sabía que Harry no haría algo como eso por burla. Puede ser que en su corto entendimiento, porque el pobre tampoco es que fuese un compendio de sabiduría, hubiese querido ofrecerle aquel regalo como un medio para exorcizar sus demonios interiores. O quizás simplemente no había caído en la cantidad de recuerdos que podrían despertarse en él al regalarle una escoba.

Pero lo cierto es que le encantaba. Quizás si le hubiese dado aquello hace sólo un par de meses atrás se la hubiese tirado a la cabeza y lo hubiese echado a patadas. Pero en esos momentos tan sólo quería comérselo a besos. Era el mejor regalo que le podía haber hecho.

-Así que te acordaste de lo que te dije.

-Claro-dijo medio ofendido el moreno-¿Crees que no te escucho cuando me hablas? Sé las ganas que tienes de volver a volar. Aunque nunca lo hayas dicho en voz alta. Así que pensé que poco a poco...podríamos empezar por pequeños paseos por el jardín, ya tendremos tiempo de ir aumentando de velocidad y distancia. Entonces... ¿Te gusta?-preguntó algo inseguro por la reacción del rubio.

-Yo...me encanta-susurró al tiempo que sujetaba la escoba por el mango y comprobaba que era tan bonita como se veía desde lejos. Me encantaría probarla. Si, me gusta mucho.

Era simple y llanamente feliz ¿Cómo se podía ser feliz a un grado de empalagamiento supremo? ¿Acaso podía ser verdad que existiesen los finales felices? ¿Incluso para los monstruos?

 

***************************

 

Harry podía oír aún la respiración desacompasada y el latir del corazón del rubio. Habían estado casi dos horas volando alrededor de la Mansión. Dando confiadas vueltas al principio; una toma de contacto. Pero eso sólo fue el principio. Antes de darse cuenta, Draco había cogido confianza con su nueva escoba y volaba solo. Verlo así, tan lleno de vida, tan exultante era para él la mejor recompensa de todas. Es cierto que había comprado la escoba en uno de esos impulsos repentinos tan propios de él y había estado bastante contento con su elección, aunque una pequeña voz en su cabeza no dejaba de repetirle que muy probablemente, Draco odiase aquel regalo. Al fin y al cabo, el último recuerdo que el rubio tenía de una escoba era la maldita Sala de los Menesteres.

-¿Sabes?-dijo rompiendo la tranquilidad y silencio del Solarium- por un momento temí que me odiases por el regalo.

-Bueno...te mentiría si te dijera que por un segundo no lo hice. Aunque luego me di cuenta que a tu manera tratabas de ayudarme.

-Me alegro mucho que te gustase. Ahora podremos salir todos los días a dar una vuelta en escoba. Quisiera ir la semana que viene a mi casa en Godric Hollow, pasar el día en las colinas, tal vez...quieras acompañarme.

El rubio lo miró unos instantes a los ojos. Intuía que esa pregunta encerraba mucho más que un simple ofrecimiento de picnic y día al aire libre. Harry había descubierto todas sus cartas en aquel momento. Y esperaba una respuesta. _Su casa,_ hasta ese momento nunca le había hablado de su casa. Sabía que sus padres habían vivido con él en Godric Hollow hasta que Voldemort los asesinó. Por lo que no era muy difícil adivinar que el moreno probablemente desde su mayoría de edad había vuelto a la que fue la casa de sus padres o lo que quedase de ella.

Pero ese ofrecimiento, su casa, significaba que Harry le estaba abriendo las puertas de su vida, de su corazón, estaba exponiendo todos sus recuerdos dolorosos ante él.Era el momento crítico. Draco tenía la sensación de estar en una cuerda y que podía caerse en cualquier momento. Buscó de nuevo en los ojos verdes para encontrar tan sólo la expectación de la respuesta.

Era el momento de derribar el muro que quedaba entre ellos.

 -Si-dijo el rubio- me gustaría ir contigo la semana que viene.

 


	4. IV

__

**SOLARIUM IV**

 

Decir que Draco estaba nervioso era cierto, pero más cierto aún era decir que Draco sentía un intenso pavor que nacía en la boca de su estómago y se extendía con tentáculos de acero a través de su cuerpo. Quería irse, volver de nuevo a la seguridad de su hogar, su rutina, su adorada rutina, su Solarium y sus elfos. Pero también estaba la pequeña dificultad de haber dado su palabra. En concreto a alguien, en este caso a Harry. Le había prometido ir con él a Godric Hollow y sabía que eso era algo importante para el moreno. Pero para ir a su casa tenía que salir de su adorada Mansión y dejar solos a los pavos reales y los invernaderos y no podría tumbarse en el diván a ver el atardecer en el Solarium.

Todos aquellos pensamientos no lo dejaban dormir tranquilo. Llevaba más de dos horas dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo. Tenía la ligera sensación de que aquel ofrecimiento no era sólo por enseñarle su casa, pensaba Draco, sino que ocultaba un trasfondo mucho más oscuro. Harry estaba poniéndolo a prueba.

Seguramente ya estaría harto de tener que ser él quien lo buscase siempre y querría sacarlo de su cómodo huevo y hacerle saber que si no despertaba de esa comodidad, él se cansaría y lo dejaría. Aunque le costase admitirlo, Draco sabía que el moreno tenía la paciencia de un elfo doméstico y se vio reconociendo en la oscuridad de su cuarto, que si las cosas fuesen a la inversa, él probablemente no habría aguantado nada de todo aquello. Pero aunque sabía que Harry era con él, todo lo que cualquiera pudiese esperar y desear, él seguía sin poder corresponder a esa entrega de un modo pleno.

Le dieron las siete de la mañana pensando en todo aquello. Harry vendría a buscarlo en dos horas. Aún tenía que bañarse, desayunar y pensar qué se pondría de ropa, además, tenía que dar instrucciones precisas a los elfos…demasiadas cosas que hacer en tan poco tiempo.

Se levantó perezosamente de la cama y se dirigió al baño, donde, sin mirarse siquiera se dejó caer dentro de la bañera llena y calentita, con olor a lavanda y espuma de color verdoso. Se vistió y desayunó lentamente, mirando de vez en cuando el reloj del Solarium, deseando y a la vez temiendo que los minutos pasasen. Porque no sabía que podía esperar de aquel día realmente. Y no saber a lo que se podía enfrentar era algo que lo llenaba de pavor a un grado de paralizarlo.

Hacía más de dos años que no salía de su refugio y ahora Harry le pedía un esfuerzo titánico y sobrehumano. Casi superior a sus fuerzas. Tal vez debería mandarle una lechuza y decirle que se encontraba mal y que no podría ir, pero en su interior sabía que si hacía eso el moreno se presentaría igual allí y que aquello que ambos tenían, fuera lo que fuera, acabaría allí mismo previa discusión monumental, por supuesto. Y perder a Harry no era algo que en ese momento pudiese contemplar como una posibilidad. Odiaba admitir que lo necesitaba más de lo que le gustaba reconocer.

Así que sacaría fuerzas de flaqueza y complacería al moreno ese día. Al fin y al cabo, Harry había estado con él el día de su cumpleaños, lo había mimado y obedecido en todo lo que él había querido hacer. En realidad Harry llevaba demasiado tiempo haciendo lo que él quería hacer. Era un fastidio pero ahora era él a quien le tocaba devolver el favor.

 

***********************************

 

Harry trataba de respirar con Draco colgado de su cuello como si fuese un náufrago sujeto a un trozo de madera en medio del mar. Todo había estado relativamente bien. Al menos hasta el momento en que le dijo al rubio que iba a desaparecerlos a los dos para llevarlos a Godric Hollow.

Había notado el nerviosismo y las dudas de Draco y sinceramente temió que se echase atrás en el último momento. Aunque le había sorprendido el valor que simuló tener este mientras andaban el camino que iba desde la Mansión hasta la entrada de Malfoy Manor, desde donde podrían desaparecerse, ya que dentro de los terrenos Malfoy no podrían hacerlo debido a las protecciones. Además, en cierto modo era curioso ver como Draco andaba el camino, alejándose de su refugio paso a paso, mirándolo todo, casi como si estuviese despidiéndose de su hogar para siempre. Sólo hubiese faltado que los pavos reales albinos lo siguieran en cortejo fúnebre hasta la entrada.

Sintió la respiración irregular del rubio cuando lo abrazó para poder desaparecerlo junto a él. Lo abrazó con todo el cuidado que pudo, sintiendo aún a través de la oscura túnica que lo cubría de pies a cabeza los leves temblores que sacudían el cuerpo del heredero Malfoy. Harry sabía que todo aquello no era nada fácil para el rubio. Pero algún día tendría que volver a salir al mundo exterior y aquel día era tan bueno como cualquier otro.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos, Draco.

El rubio obedeció, no sin cierta reticencia. Sus ojos se llenaron de la visión de un día claro y brillante, de un prado verde, que olía a lavanda y margaritas, donde a lo lejos sonaba el trinar de los pájaros y donde aquí y allí, demasiado espaciadas unas de otras, había pequeñas casitas que casi parecían de juguete.

El moreno sujetó su mano y tiró suavemente de ella hasta conducirlo a una de esas pequeñas casitas dispersas. De dos plantas, con chimenea, de madera, con un gracioso jardín en la parte frontal que no era sino un adorno porque al ser tan pequeño allí no podría cultivarse ningún tipo de planta, como se hacía en los invernaderos de la Mansión. Harry casi no le dejó tiempo de estudiarla por fuera cuando ya lo conducía a su interior.

La planta baja era una sola estancia. Amplia, para ser una casita tan pequeña, pero el no encontrar ni puertas ni paredes era algo que desconcertó demasiado al rubio.

-Bienvenido-dijo Harry- estás en tu casa.

-Gracias…-contestó el rubio aún demasiado abrumado por lo rápido de todos los acontecimientos.

-Puedes mirar lo que quieras. Iré a preparar algo de té… ¿Quieres?

-Si, algo de té estará bien-respondió como un autómata.

Draco aprovechó la soledad del momento para poder observar a sus anchas el lugar. Era una casa extraña. Aunque claro, siendo Potter el dueño no es que pudiese esperarse otra cosa. Las paredes eran de piedra y ladrillo, casi como si no hubiesen terminado de construirla por dentro. A la derecha había un gran ventanal que daba al jardincito delantero. A la izquierda, una gran chimenea, bueno, grande para la casa donde estaba, porque en su Mansión había chimeneas donde cabían dos personas dentro juntas de pie. Frente a esta, un sofá se podría decir que era el mueble más grande de la estancia. No había cuadros en las paredes pero si montones de fotografías. De Harry, de sus amigos la comadreja y la sabelotodo, del gigante que era guardabosques durante sus años del colegio, del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor…casi todas las fotografías eran a partir del momento en que el moreno había entrado en el colegio. Había algunas otras sueltas, colocadas encima de la chimenea, suponía que aquellas serían las más importantes. Había una foto de su tío Sirius Black, quien su otra tía Bellatrix asesinó, y de Lupin, su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras durante el tercer año…que encima de todo era un licántropo. Y otra foto de su otra tía Andromeda, desterrada de la familia por casarse con quien no debió, con un pequeño de pelo color azul sujeto a su túnica.

Pero había una foto que le llamó mucho más la atención, era la foto de una pareja que Draco dedujo debían de ser los padres de Harry, más que nada por el increíble parecido de él con el hombre de la foto, aunque para ser sinceros se parecía más a su madre, la pelirroja a quien el chico de gafas abrazaba. Tenía el mismo color de ojos que Harry y la expresión de su cara era la misma.

Era una foto mágica, como la mayoría que había en aquella habitación. Pudo ver como el moreno intentaba dar un beso a la pelirroja y esta reía.

-Así que vosotros sois los padres de Harry- susurró el rubio sosteniendo la fotografía y examinándola de cerca.

La madre de Harry había sido una mujer muy guapa, de eso no había ninguna duda.

-Toma-dijo el moreno poniendo frente al rubio una humeante taza de té con leche.

-Es tu madre, ¿no?-dijo Draco señalando la fotografía.

-Si, es ella.

-Era muy guapa. Te pareces mucho a ella. Quiero decir, te pareces físicamente a tu padre, eso del pelo revuelto y las gafas, pero los ojos y no se…la expresión de tu cara…creo que te pareces más a ella que a tu padre.

El moreno cogió la fotografía, mirándola con infinita ternura y la colocó de nuevo en su lugar en la chimenea.

-¿Te gusta la casa?-preguntó Harry intentando desviar el tema, no era el momento de recuerdos dolorosos.

-Ehh no hay paredes…ni puertas.

-Bueno-dijo risueño el moreno por la confusión de Draco- ahora, las casas son así, es...la moda, un solo espacio y todo va incluido dentro. A mí me gusta, no sé, es hogareño.

-Pero…la cocina está dentro del salón…eso es muy raro.

-Lo tienes todo más a mano. Si quieres algo de comer simplemente das un par de pasos y ya está.

-Pero los elfos son un incordio, seguro que hacen mucho ruido, además aquí no hay mucho espacio para tener a muchos elfos, como máximo a un par de ellos.

-Draco…yo no tengo elfos.

-¿No tienes elfos?-volvió a preguntar el rubio intentando creer que aquello era una broma ¿Y quién se supone que hace las tareas de la casa? ¿Tú?

-Bueno, sí. No se me dan mal del todo, además, Hermione me enseñó muchísimos hechizos de limpieza. En menos de una hora puedo limpiar la casa.

-Limpiar la casa…-susurró el rubio a quien toda aquella conversación le parecía algo inconcebible y de mal gusto-¿Por qué no tienes elfos?

-No me gusta tener gente metida en mi casa y no me molesta limpiar.

-Si no te gusta tener gente metida en tu casa ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

-Tú, no eres gente, eres Draco- dijo el moreno sujetando la mano enguantada del rubio-créeme, eres el primero que pone los pies aquí.

-¿El primero?

-Ajá, como ves tú no eres el único con problemas para interactuar con los demás.

-Pero…la sabelotodo y la comadreja…

-Hermione y Ron, Draco- lo corrigió el moreno- ellos sólo han estado aquí una vez y fue cuando aún estaba vacía. Siempre soy yo el que va a sus casas.

-¿Y por qué?-no pudo evitar preguntar Draco confuso y muerto de curiosidad, nunca hubiese imaginado que el moreno negase esa parte de su vida al resto del trío dorado-Ellos siempre han estado contigo.

-Bueno…cuando acabó la guerra y tuve que empezar de nuevo…no sé, quería algo que fuese mío, sólo mío, un sitio en el que poder refugiarme. Después de todo lo que pasó, lo único que quería era alejarme de todo y de todos y este me pareció un buen lugar...el mismo sitio donde pasé mi primer año de vida, pensé que si era capaz de controlar todos los malos recuerdos, si era capaz de perdonar y relajarme, tal vez volviese al mundo mágico.

Draco escuchaba todo atentamente, era la primera vez desde que Harry y él habían retomado el contacto que escuchaba al moreno hablar así, de sus problemas y miedos, de su soledad. Ahora comenzaba a ser consciente de que él no era el único que estaba atrapado en su propio mundo. Harry no tenía las horribles cicatrices que él tenía por el cuerpo, aunque las del moreno iban por dentro y esas no son tan fáciles de disimular, sobre esas heridas no puedes echarte una túnica encima y simplemente ignorarlas.

Realmente no sabía cómo actuar. Nunca se había visto en una situación semejante, nunca había tenido que consolar, siempre había sido el consolado, sobre todo por su madre, al menos el tiempo que pudo tenerla a su lado hasta que la “invitaron a marcharse del país”. Había tenido sus abrazos y sus silencios mientras la rabia lo consumía por la impotencia de verse relegado a un simple monstruo condenado a no vivir nunca más. Abrazó al moreno en un intento de consolarlo, tal y como solía hacer su madre con él y lo cierto es que no sabía que otra cosa podría hacer.

El moreno abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo que se le ofrecía, aspiró el olor fresco y suave de la colonia del rubio y permaneció con la cabeza refugiada en el hueco del hombro de Draco, simplemente agradeciendo ese gesto. Permanecieron allí de pie, simplemente escuchando la respiración del otro, apoyándose mutuamente en sus miedos. Pasados los minutos de flaqueza, ambos compusieron sus expresiones de nuevo.

-Bueno, ¿te gustaría ir a dar un paseo por el valle?-tentó Harry –hace buen tiempo y había pensado que podríamos ir a comer algo allá fuera y hacer un picnic.

-¿Un picnic?-repitió el rubio-¿Y por qué no nos quedamos aquí? Eso de que la cocina y el salón sea lo mismo no termino de verlo, pero me gusta la chimenea…y el sofá parece cómodo.

-Anda, vamos-dijo el moreno cogiendo al rubio de la mano y tirando de él hacia fuera- tenemos todo el día por delante, luego podemos venir aquí, pero hace un día estupendo, vayamos a dar un paseo, uno corto si no quieres estar mucho tiempo al sol- invitó tirando de la mano del rubio-.

Quizás era porque ese día había comenzado a comprender un poco más a Harry o tal vez era porque el moreno había comenzado a mostrar algo de sí mismo que Draco nunca hubiera imaginado que tenía, que no se sentía con demasiados ánimos para llevarle la contraria. No hoy al menos.

-De acuerdo-claudicó-vayamos a dar ese paseo,¿Seguro que este valle es tan solitario como dices?-dijo dudoso al ver alguna que otra casa en la lejanía-.

-Te aseguro que es casi tan solitario como Wiltshire.

Salieron de la pintoresca casa del moreno y atravesaron de nuevo el jardincito que lo flanqueaba. Comenzaron a caminar por el valle, que en aquella época del año estaba completamente verde, con reductos de flores aquí y allá, con un día soleado aunque no caluroso. Caminaron durante un tiempo en silencio, uno al lado del otro, ocasionalmente cogidos de la mano, hablando de todo y de nada. Rieron de tonterías sin importancia y casi sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos, era más de mediodía.

Draco sugirió que parasen a descansar y debajo de un arrugado y viejo roble Harry estiró una graciosa mantita de cuadros escoceses, que consiguió sacar una mirada reprobable del rubio.

-Ni un comentario sobre la manta, Draco -advirtió Harry- te conozco de sobra.

-Ni un comentario-repitió el rubio-por cierto Harry ¿Cuándo le has robado la túnica a McGonagall?

Fue superior a él no hacer un comentario en cuanto vio la graciosa mantita del moreno. Muy Gryffindor, tal como él. No es que los cuadros escoceses rojos fueran su combinación favorita, pero casi esperaba algo como eso de parte de Harry. Después de todo, era demasiado predecible en muchas cosas y eso era algo que siempre le producía mucha gracia.

Harry se dirigió hacia su tormento personal, ese rubio insufrible que aún le era inaccesible en muchas cosas.

-Te encanta llevarme la contraria ¿Verdad?-dijo el moreno sujetando al rubio antes de que este escapase de las garras del Gryffindor- cualquier día voy a darte un par de azotes, a ver si aprendes a controlar esa lengua-rió Harry al tiempo que abrazaba al rubio y buscaba su boca para callar la réplica que seguro ya tenía en la punta de la lengua.

 

******************************************

 

-Vaya, debo de admitir que me has sorprendido-dijo Draco mientras se recostaba en la manta de cuadros escocesa-nunca creí que recordases cuáles eran mis platos favoritos ¡Y mira lo que me encuentro dentro de la cestita de mimbre que tenías escondida en el bolsillo!-dijo-¿De verdad que recordabas que éste era mi queso favorito? ¿Y las fresas con crema? ¿Y los profiteroles?-terminó mientras llevaba un nuevo profiterol de helado de vainilla y crema caliente de chocolate a la boca.

Harry tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

-Bueno…Teby me ayudó. A decir verdad él fue quien preparó la cesta.

-Así que Teby…-entrecerró los ojos mientras comía un nuevo profiterol- no sé por qué no me extraña…tendré que darle alguna recompensa, estos profiteroles están estupendos. El helado no está derretido y el chocolate está caliente, los ha hechizado tal y como me gustan.

-Ese elfo te mima más que nadie en el mundo-rio el moreno recostándose al lado del rubio, ambos bajo la sombra del roble- no me extraña que en parte él sea el culpable de que seas tan caprichoso.

-Yo no soy caprichoso-rebatió Draco, llevando de nuevo el profiterol a su boca.

Harry simplemente lo miraba comer. Aún le parecía increíble el cambio que había dado el rubio en tan poco tiempo. Hacía casi seis meses lo estaba echando de su casa y ahora estaban ambos ahí, recostados debajo del árbol, comiendo profiteroles y riendo de nada en concreto.

-¿Me das uno?-pidió Harry.

-¿Por qué no lo coges tú mismo?

-Bueno, me hace más ilusión que me lo des tú. Además, yo he puesto la manta y he traído la cesta con la comida, creo que lo mínimo es que me des un profiterol.

-Parece mentira que puedas llegar a ser tan infantil.

Draco suspiró mientras cogía un nuevo profiterol de la cajita y lo dirigía hacia la boca del moreno.

-Quiero que me lo des tú, Draco dijo el moreno cuando vio como el otro cogía con la cuchara un nuevo dulce de la caja.

-Ya te lo estoy dando yo, como si tuvieses cinco años, Harry.

-No Draco, no quiero que me des el profiterol con la cuchara, quiero que me lo des tú, mira, así-dijo al tiempo que cogía uno de la caja con los dedos y lo llevaba hacia los labios del rubio.

Draco se quedó quieto, con el dulce aún dentro de su boca, con sus labios manchados de chocolate, casi sin respirar,era imposible que Harry le hubiese pedido aquello.

Porque si Harry había pedido eso, significaba que quería que él le diese el dulce con sus manos…pero entonces tendría que quitarse sus guantes, porque no era concebible que él cogiese ese dulce pringoso con los guantes y se manchase. No, definitivamente no podía hacerlo.

-¿Te has vuelto loco, Potter?-dijo despectivamente.

-¿Por qué?, me perece que no es algo tan descabellado lo que te he pedido. Es algo muy sencillo- contestó recostándose contra el tronco del árbol, ignorando completamente el tono filoso del rubio.

-No estás lisiado, Potter, no eres manco, así que si te da la gana, coge tú mismo el maldito profiterol y métetelo donde te quepa-intentó levantarse de la manta, aunque por segunda vez en aquel día, sus planes fallaron.

Harry sujetó con fuerza el brazo de Draco y tiró de él hasta que este estuvo de nuevo sentado en la manta, casi sobre él mismo, la fuerza que había empleado había sido mucho mayor que la que el rubio había esperado y al final, había acabado trastabillando contra el cuerpo de Harry.

Aquello no agradó precisamente a Draco y a su susceptible ego.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame, Potter! Me voy de aquí de una maldita vez ¡Suéltame!

-No voy a soltarte, Draco -dijo con la voz calmada y tranquila- y no voy a hacerlo porque sabes de sobra que me da igual lo que haya debajo de ese guante, de la túnica o de donde tú quieras, no voy a soltarte porque lo único que quiero es que no te de miedo cada vez que me acerco a ti a darte un beso o intento tocar más allá de tu cara o tu cuello-lentamente iba dirigiendo su brazo hacia la mano libre de Draco-¿Aún no lo has entendido después de todo este tiempo? Ya no sé cómo decírtelo.

Su mano encontró la otra enguantada y sin que el rubio se diese cuenta, el moreno descubrió el modo de sacar esa mano de la prisión en la que se encontraba. Era el primer paso. El más importante. Suavemente, sin apartar sus ojos de los grises que temblaban como hojas en otoño. Harry percibió cómo Draco contenía la respiración cuando sintió cómo su mano se liberaba de la prisión, cómo el guante se deslizaba tortuosamente a través de sus dedos. Todo su cuerpo en tensión, su rostro demasiado cerca del de Harry, su cuerpo en contacto con el del moreno, sus respiraciones casi acompasadas aunque él luchaba internamente por poder tenerla bajo control. Ya estaba, Harry había terminado de deslizar la tela por su mano, casi pudo escucharla caer sobre la manta de cuadros escoceses.

Y eso que sentía de nuevo sobre su mano, no era tela, ni tan siquiera el roce de la brisa sobre su piel liberada. Aquello era el tacto de otra piel sobre la suya. Era la mano de Harry la que estaba rozando su piel. Era la yema de los dedos de Harry la que reseguía los contornos de su mano y su muñeca. La respiración de Draco se aceleraba con cada toque, con cada roce y sensación olvidada.

¿En qué momento había invertido Harry las posiciones? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Pero ahora era él quien estaba recostado en esa horrible manta, con el cuerpo del moreno sobre el suyo, con la cara de Harry a pocos centímetros de la suya propia. Draco aún seguía conteniendo la respiración, intentando explicarse a si mismo cómo era posible que aquella situación se le hubiera ido de las manos. Cómo era posible que el moreno hubiera conseguido quitarle uno de sus guantes y estuviera acariciándole la mano.

Involuntariamente un gemido entrecortado escapó de los labios del rubio. Todo aquello lo estaba superando. Deseaba a Harry. Lo deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero sabía que nunca podría llegar a nada con él. Y sin embargo ahí se encontraba, tumbado en ese manta, con el viento rozando su cara, con Harry tumbado sobre él, sintiendo el peso del moreno en cada parte de su cuerpo. Su rostro apenas a centímetros.

-¿Lo ves?-susurró Harry casi sobre la boca del rubio- dime que pare y lo haré.

-Yo…-Draco casi ni podía contestar superado por el cúmulo de emociones.

El moreno eliminó la distancia entre los dos, reclamando su boca con la misma pasión que siempre, con la misma exigencia de entrega, depositando todo su peso encima del otro cuerpo, sintiendo cada forma y acoplando las suyas a las ajenas. Dentro de la boca de Draco se libraba una batalla por el control del beso, lenguas, dientes y saliva pugnaban por salir victoriosos de aquella guerra improvisada. Si Draco había tenido reticencia acerca de aquello, poco a poco sus barreras se iban derrumbando como un muro de adobe. Le gustaba sentir el peso del moreno sobre el suyo y sentir su boca invadida por la otra, pensaba que nunca más volvería a ser así, pero el sentir la mano del moreno enredada en la suya, buscando la complicidad de sus dedos fue el detonante que lo hizo suspirar y pedir por más. Su mano desnuda se enredaba con desesperación a la del moreno y sus piernas se abrieron ligeramente para dejar más espacio a su compañero para colocarse. Su boca se abría más y pedía más de todo aquello.

Harry captó el mensaje del cuerpo de Draco y se dedicó a complacerlo. En ningún momento el moreno soltó aquella mano blanca, suave al tacto. Cuando se separaron, sin un claro vencedor, la mirada del moreno se clavó en la de su compañero, intentando mantener con los gestos y los ojos fijos todo lo que su cuerpo clamaba y sentía. Sin apartar la vista ni un instante, levantó esa mano que tantos quebraderos de cabeza la había traído y la situó justo entre el rostro de ambos. Harry podía sentir la mirada vidriosa del rubio, el miedo tintado en el fondo de sus pupilas, su respiración errática y profunda. Harry dirigió la vista hacia aquella mano de la discordia. La observó durante unos instantes, viendo cómo aún era blanca y suave, casi perfecta, de no ser por alguna que otra pequeña cicatriz aquí y allá, quizás era la palma la que se encontraba peor, pero a él no le importaba, seguía pareciéndole la mano más hermosa de todas. La más fina y delicada.

La llevó hacia sus labios y besó uno a uno la yema de sus dedos, sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual. Intentando infundir a través de sus gestos todo el amor y la confianza que podían llegar a tener si dejaban de lado de una vez sus miedos y reservas.

Draco gimió y lo que en su imaginación sólo eran fantasías irrealizables, era en aquellos instantes el momento más erótico que hubiese podido tener en toda su vida. Tenía miedo, claro que lo tenía, era inevitable no tenerlo cuando te expones completamente y temes ser rechazado al dejar ver cómo eres en realidad, pero Harry se había expuesto a él. Le había mostrado un lugar que no había enseñado a nadie, tan sólo a él. Quizás era su manera de hacerle ver que él era vulnerable, de un modo distinto, pero vulnerable. Puede ser que por eso, hubiese cedido tan “fácilmente” a las intenciones de Harry.

El moreno besó y lamió cada dedo en un rítmico movimiento. Intentaba transmitir confianza y calor. Deseo y pasión. Draco tan sólo era un pequeño cordero en manos de un lobo que sabía demasiado.

-Harry…-jadeó Draco, aquel simple roce, estaba llevándolo a cotas de insospechado placer. Necesitaba…no, tenía que hacer algo para calmar la necesidad de su cuerpo.

El moreno entendió el jadeo de Draco, comprendió la necesidad que comenzaba a formarse en el cuerpo del rubio, similar a la que estaba ya formándose en el suyo propio. Buscó de nuevo aquella boca que lo traía loco y hundió su lengua en ella, intentando encontrar el final de la misma. Acomodó su cuerpo sobre el otro, restregando su más que despierta hombría sobre la del rubio, ya en iguales condiciones. Besó, lamió y mordió todo cuanto pudo sin soltar en ningún momento aquella mano. Intercambiando lo besos a la boca del rubio con besos a su mano, a sus dedos, a su palma. Haciéndole entender de una maldita vez a base de gestos que todo aquello no era algo que le importase lo más mínimo. Que besaría y lamería cualquier cicatriz que tuviese en su cuerpo. Fuese cual fuese el sitio.

Los jadeos de Draco animaban a Harry a seguir con todo aquello. Dirigió su mano libre hacia la otra mano que aún permanecía enguantada, dispuesto a liberarla de su prisión. El tacto al hacerlo fue igual de suave, la piel, igual de blanca, con cicatrices, si, era cierto, pero no menos hermosa por aquel detalle. Harry la besó y lamió con la misma devoción que a su hermana.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora?-gimió Harry, aún con el dedo anular de Draco entre sus labios-me da igual, no me importa ¿Por qué te importa tanto a ti?

-Yo…-se estaba quedando sin argumentos por momentos, ¿Podría ser cierto que era más su complejo que sus quemaduras? Si verdaderamente a Harry no le importaba… ¿Por qué tendría que importarle a él?

Si Draco fue a decir alguna otra cosa, murió de la misma manera que el resto de pensamientos; ahogados por la lengua del moreno. Pronto, la ropa entre ambos comenzaba a estorbar, estorbaba como nunca había estorbado antes. El rubio sintió la mano traviesa del moreno colarse entre su túnica, rozar su estómago con sus dedos y tantear hasta dar con la pretina de sus pantalones. Ahogó de nuevo el jadeo en la boca del moreno, sintiendo cómo este envolvía su hombría y la terminaba de hacer despertar. Comenzó a restregarse contra esa mano que lo apresaba de una manera torturante.  Abrió los ojos que hasta ese momento había tenido cerrados sólo para ver cómo el moreno llevaba hasta su boca de nuevo una de sus manos y la besaba con la misma devoción que lo besaba a él.

Aquel era seguramente el momento más erótico de toda su vida. Jamás se había sentido tan deseado y amado como en aquel instante.

-Draco- susurró el moreno, la mirada verde vidriosa de deseo y excitación, el placer reflejado en sus iris, el saberse el dueño de la situación le excitaba y le daba más ánimo para seguir con lo que estaba.

-Harry- gimió el rubio, arqueándose contra esa mano que lo estaba llevando de nuevo hacia el orgasmo.

Por un momento Draco imaginó cómo sería aquella escena vista desde fuera. Ellos dos tumbados en aquella horrible manta, debajo de aquel árbol, él tumbado debajo, con sus piernas abiertas, con su pene enhiesto, arqueándose contra la mano del moreno que estaba tumbado encima suya, gimiendo como un condenado y pidiendo por más de todo aquello.

Pronto llegó el orgasmo al cuerpo del rubio, recorriéndolo igual que lo podría hacer una droga, inundando su sistema nervioso y dejándolo desmadejado y jadeante en aquella manta. Con el flequillo pegado a la frente y con el moreno aun sujetando su mano con la misma con la que segundos antes lo había masturbado. Mezclando su semen entre ambas y llevándolo a sus labios para degustarlo.

Draco volvió a gemir por la visión de aquello. Ver cómo su mano se mezclaba con la del moreno, cómo ambas estaban llenas de su semen y ver cómo la lengua del moreno se pasaba por ambas sin ningún rastro de pudor casi lo llevó al orgasmo nuevamente. Jamás imaginó que pudiese volver a sentir algo igual en su vida. Y sin embargo allí estaba. Jadeante y pleno.

Harry simplemente se limitó a sonreír, con sus pantalones aún tirantes debido a su erección, pero feliz y satisfecho al mirar hacia el rubio y ver el pequeño desastre en el que se había convertido.

-Aún no me has enseñado tu cuarto-susurró Draco con la poca voz que fue capaz de reunir.

 

 

 


	5. v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quinta y última parte de esta pequeña historia. Ante todo, agradecer las visitas y reviews. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

**SOLARIUM V**

 

Antes de que el rubio cambiase de opinión o antes que la cordura o la locura, según se viese, hiciesen acto de presencia en su amante, Harry lo arrastró colina a través y escaleras arriba una vez que entraron en la casa.

A Draco aún seguía pareciéndole algo muy raro tener dentro del salón la cocina y no pudo evitar el comentario que le quemaba en la punta de la lengua, pero también era cierto que lo que menos le importaba a Harry en ese momento era lo que pensara Draco sobre esta.

El moreno se detuvo frente a la entrada de su dormitorio, una de las dos puertas que estaba en la parte superior de la casa. Miró intensamente al rubio a los ojos, sabía que ya no habría vuelta atrás, no al menos para él. Abrió suavemente el picaporte, casi sin hacer ruido. Por la mente del moreno pasó la idea de un cervatillo que se asusta al más mínimo ruido. Así veía a Draco en aquellos momentos, aunque se cuidaría mucho de decirlo en voz alta, claro está, no tenía ningunas ganas de morir cruciado por el rubio.

No soltó la blanca mano en ningún momento, aunque tampoco hubiera podido si así lo hubiese querido. Draco se encargaba de sujetarla con fuerza, casi en un intento de prohibirse a sí mismo huir de la situación.

-No pasa nada, Draco- susurró Harry intentando tranquilizarlo-sólo hasta donde tú quieras y como tú quieras.

Harry oyó cómo la saliva pasaba a través de la garganta del rubio.

Draco se animó a mirar por encima del hombro del moreno. Bueno, Potter nunca se había caracterizado por un gusto impecable y eso era algo que él sabía… ¡Pero la pared donde descansaba el cabecero de la cama era de ladrillo desnudo! Aunque la cama se veía amplia y cómoda, quizás el color del edredón no era el adecuado y los muebles…definitivamente todo aquello tenía el sello del moreno.

-Eh, tu pared… ¿Por qué no está terminado el cuarto?-para Draco fue imposible no preguntar.

-Sí  stá terminado, desde hace tiempo.

-Pero la pared es de ladrillo…

-Me gustaba así, es diferente.

-¿Está de última moda no pintar las paredes y parecer que no tienes dinero para terminar las obras de tu casa?-el rubio cada vez estaba más confundido.

Viendo que el rubio podría seguir con la misma conversación horas y horas, Harry decidió cortar por lo sano. Lo atrajo hacia él y comenzó a besarlo. Pronto, la pared de ladrillos, los muebles discordantes y todo lo que no fuese ese cuerpo que se pegaba al suyo, pasó a un segundo plano para Draco. Los labios de Harry eran demandantes. Exigían casi como un niño pequeño en la tiende de Honeydukes. Besaban cada rincón de la boca de Draco, exigiendo una entrega total y absoluta.

Y aquella demanda de entrega seguía asustando a Draco, era algo que no podía evitar. Sabía, como sabe alguien que conoce un poco a los leones, que en el momento que cruzase la última barrera, no habría marcha atrás en absolutamente nada. A partir de ese momento, Potter se sentirá con derecho sobre su vida. Y siempre merodearía alrededor suyo. Eso Draco lo tenía completamente presente. La pregunta era si estaba dispuesto a dejar que alguien se colase en su vida hasta el punto de despertar con él todas las mañanas y acostarse con él por la noche. Si se enfadaría y reconciliaría con la misma persona durante toda su vida. Si sería capaz de sostenerlo cuando flaquease o lo aguantaría cuando estuviese de mal humor, cosa que sucedería muchas veces como estaba seguro Draco.

El rubio sintió en su mejilla la caricia suave de la mano del moreno. Abrió los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con unos verdes que lo miraban a través de unas gafas horribles, con pequeñas comisuras alrededor de sus ojos, formadas por la risa que se extendía bobaliconamente por su cara.

Draco esbozó un amago de sonrisa, porque los Malfoy nunca ríen como tontos desde luego. En aquel momento se dio cuenta que sí, le gustaría ver cómo sería despertar al lado de Harry dentro de treinta o cuarenta años. Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, tomó la mano del moreno, mirando ambas juntas y sintiendo el agradable calor que se extendía entre sus palmas. Tiró suavemente de la mano, siendo él quien abría camino a través de ese cuarto. Sentándose en la cama, sintiendo el cuerpo del moreno acomodarse a su lado, sus manos unidas y sus bocas juntas, casi sin dejar sitio para el aire. Dejando miedos e inseguridades poco a poco.

No iba a ser algo fácil y Harry lo sabía. No por nada habían tenido que pasar casi tres años antes de poder tener a Draco justo como quería. Afianzó el beso y colocó su mano libre en la nuca del rubio, ejerciendo una suave presión justo en el nacimiento del pelo, escuchando con deleite los suaves gemidos que emitía Draco. Presionó suavemente con su cuerpo hasta tumbar al otro sobre el colchón. Continuaron besándose, sin separar sus manos. Harry casi podía entender lo importante que era para el rubio, y realmente le sorprendía a sí mismo el rápido giro que habían dado las cosas en unas pocas horas. Había forzado la situación al invitar a Draco a su casa, pero sabía que si no movía ficha, la situación entre ambos se estancaría como ya estaba sucediendo. Había que arriesgarse y él lo hizo y mucho al invitar al rubio a su casa. Había supuesto que pasearían, almorzarían y algo más, nada más lejos a lo que habían llegado en los últimos tiempos. Ni por asomo se le había pasado por la cabeza a Harry que terminarían haciendo el amor en su cuarto. Pero era eso lo que estaba a punto de pasar y no podía negar que era eso justamente lo que quería que pasara.

Harry rompió el beso. Miró a los ojos a Draco, quien tenía la mirada vidriosa, producto del placer. Necesitaba preguntarlo para que se disipasen sus dudas.

-Sabes que no hay marcha atrás-quizás fue demasiado directo, se dijo a si mismo Harry- aun estás a tiempo de decir que no.

Draco lo miró lo que para Harry fueron horas.

-Apaga la luz y no la enciendas-fue la respuesta del rubio.

 

*****************************************

 

Jamás pudo llegar a pensar Draco, en esas largas tardes tumbado en el diván de su Solarium, regodeándose en su soledad, que algún día podría volver a sentir todo lo que estaba sintiendo de nuevo. Fue inevitable que recordase a Blaise, las caricias y besos compartidos entre ambos. Las veces que follaban…porque aunque había cariño y amistad entre ambos, no había ninguno de los sentimientos que estaba experimentando ahora. O tal vez, era porque era Harry.

No pudo evitar el gemido que escapó de sus labios mientras Harry abría su camisa, cada botón desabrochado era un beso en la parte de su pecho que quedaba al descubierto. Sentía el aliento caliente del moreno sobre su piel expuesta. Internamente se alegró de haber pedido apagar la luz. Una cosa era sentir que podía confiar en Harry y otra muy distinta era sentir la confianza necesaria en sí mismo para poder mostrar su cuerpo tal y como estaba. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como el moreno le retiraba completamente la camisa, aún en la oscuridad pudo dibujar en su mente la imagen. Gimió al sentir las manos de Harry, calientes y algo ásperas recorrer sus brazos y acariciar su cuello. Draco respondió buscando su boca en la oscuridad, intentando fundir ambos alientos, necesitaba buscar la seguridad de algo conocido para poder continuar con aquella locura.

Ahora era el turno del rubio de buscar botones y hacer correr sus manos por la piel caliente del moreno. Paseó la yema de sus dedos por el cuello, resiguió el recorrido de la clavícula, depositando suaves besos por donde sus dedos antes habían andado, haciendo que Harry inspirase más fuerte.

Sonrió al notar los rastros de vello en el pecho caliente del moreno. Jugó con sus dedos, enredándolo en él, besando sus pezones y tirando de ellos.

-Quiero verte-fue el susurro casi ahogado del moreno-déjame encender la luz-pidió sujetando las manos blancas y tumbando a su dueño de nuevo contra la cama. Para comenzar a besarlo de nuevo.

-No-susurró con reticencia el rubio. Demasiado ocupado en sentir más que en pensar.

-Draco…-susurró Harry intentándolo de nuevo.

-No Harry- gimió Draco apresando los cabellos negros entre sus dedos.

 

El moreno gruñó, aunque sin saber muy bien si de frustración o deseo. Quería ver a Draco, ver por donde hacía correr sus manos, memorizar cada músculo y resquicio. Aunque sabía que el rubio tenía miedos e inseguridades acerca de su cuerpo y podía entenderlo, pero… a él eso no le importaba, sabía que las palabras no eran suficientes para el rubio y que sólo el tiempo y la paciencia lo harían cambiar de opinión. Intentó centrarse en las sensaciones y dejar de lado la carencia de visión. Si lo pensaba por un segundo, era algo excitante, hacer el amor sin ver, nunca había hecho algo semejante. Aunque a decir verdad con Draco nada era común, tal vez él hubiese preferido mirarlo, transmitirle que realmente no importaba nada fuera de aquella habitación.

Lo besó de nuevo, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre Draco, haciendo entrar en contacto ambas anatomías y produciendo sensaciones más que placenteras en ambos. Continuó recorriendo el cuerpo del rubio, se lo imaginaba blanco, con su pecho lampiño como ya había notado, resiguió el contorno del torso y dio a parar en sus caderas, y justo allí acabó la diversión al encontrarse con unos molestos pantalones. Harry ni siquiera hizo el amago de preguntar, como había hecho con la túnica y la camisa, simplemente tenía demasiada prisa. Desabrochó el botón y casi rompe la cremallera, los deslizó a través de las piernas al tiempo que acariciaba todo lo allí disponible para él. En aquel punto, tan sólo los jadeos entrecortados de Draco era lo que se escuchaba seguido de los suyos.

-Draco, te quiero-susurró el moreno hundiéndose de nuevo en su boca al tiempo que sus manos buscaban la carne templada bajo la ropa interior del rubio.

-Harry-el placer hacía que mantuviese cerrado los ojos, recobrando de nuevo sensaciones que creía para siempre perdidas.

Harry no pudo disimular la satisfacción que le producía escuchar y sentir a Draco desmadejado por el placer. Él no era tonto y sabía que antes de que aquel accidente sucediese, él había tenido otras relaciones. Había oído historias acerca de la amistad de Draco con su compañero de casa, Zabini, aunque nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle directamente. Él tampoco era un santo y también tenía un pasado, aunque en aquellos momentos no venía al caso. Draco sentía la agradable presión sobre su erección, la mano de Harry subiendo y bajando a lo largo de toda ella, acariciándola como ya había hecho otras veces, acariciando sus testículos. Sintió la lengua del moreno dentro de su boca incitando a la suya a enredarse juntas. Sintió la mano libre de Harry acariciar su pecho, pellizcar sus pezones y llevarlo poco a poco al borde del placer.

Ya casi estaba, casi lo podía ver detrás de sus ojos la luz blanca que precedía al placer. Pero de pronto todo se interrumpió.

-Aun no-susurró Harry haciendo al rubio darse la vuelta.

En aquel momento, aún un poco atontado por el casi orgasmo, Draco no procesó de inmediato que se encontraba boca abajo en la cama, con su espalda al descubierto, siendo besada por el moreno.

-No, Harry- intentó Draco queriendo invertir su posición.

El moreno no lo dejó, aprisionando su cuerpo contra el colchón. Continuando repartiendo besos a lo largo de toda la espalda. Colocando su cuerpo encima del cuerpo blanco, encajando ambos perfectamente, haciendo descansar su erección entre los muslos cálidos de Draco. Continuó con su camino de besos, recorriendo las cicatrices y las irregularidades de la blanca espalda. No podía verla, pero si sentirla. La recorría una y otra vez, sintiendo aún la reticencia del rubio a aquella acción.

-Draco…-dijo con voz ahogada el moreno-¿Sigues creyendo que algo de todo esto afecta o influye en estos momentos?-acompañó sus palabras con suaves caricias de sus manos a lo largo de la espina dorsal del rubio, arrancándole un gemido.

Harry comenzó un suave vaivén con sus caderas, intentando colarse más si eso aun eso posible entre los muslos del rubio. A esas alturas, Draco sólo era un cúmulo de jadeos y palabras entrecortadas. Estaba borracho de pasión, casi como si se hubiese tomado él solo una botella de Whisky de fuego Gran Reserva. Pero esa vez era mucho mejor. Ya no había dolor de ningún tipo. Sólo un ansia irrefrenable de entrega y posesión, una llama que prendía en su pecho y amenazaba con no apagarse, casi como el Fuego Griego.

Y si antes estaba al borde de la autocombustión, ahora había prendido la mecha. La lengua caliente y húmeda de Harry se habría paso sin misericordia ninguna a través de su carne más sensible. Draco gritó, agarró las sábanas y boqueaba en busca de oxígeno para sus pulmones mientras rogaba porque se terminase aquella tortura y exigía al moreno casi como hacía con sus elfos domésticos que no se detuviese nunca.

Harry sonrió, escuchando y sintiendo en sus manos la masa jadeante en la que se había convertido Draco, si en un primer momento había pensado que aquella oscuridad sería algo contraproducente, ahora reconocía que era algo excitante. Imaginar a mostrar era mucho más erótico de lo que alguna vez habría podido pensar. Si bien era cierto que vislumbraba la figura jadeante del rubio, le hubiera gustado verlo en todo su esplendor. Acariciar y ver.

 

**********************************

 

Con Blaise nunca había sido algo parecido. Se lo pasaban bien, era cierto, pero era ese contacto, ese cariño latente y ese cuido lo que le había faltado con su compañero de casa.

-Draco….-el gemido quedo y estrangulado salió de los labios del moreno al tiempo que se hundía dentro del rubio.

Draco apretó la mandíbula. A pesar del cuidado y la preparación eran muchos años y eso se notaba. No era lo mismo. Dolía a pesar de todo, aunque intentaba relajarse. Sabía que ese dolor pasaría, tan sólo hacía falta un poco más de tiempo.

La cadencia era lenta, intentando ambos acoplarse a la nueva intimidad. Buscando el punto donde convergía el placer mutuo. Draco aún continuaba boca abajo, sintiendo el peso del moreno sobre su espalda, con suaves besos en su nuca, y la erección de Harry conquistando su cuerpo. Poco a poco, el placer iba ganando terreno, la carne se abría para recibir a la carne, embestidas húmedas y calientes llenaban la habitación de ruidos sonoros y decadentes. El orgasmo, espeso y caliente encontraba la liberación, sobre la cama, dentro del cuerpo. La prueba física de una consumación, de un derribo de barreras definitivo.

Harry buscó los labios del rubio casi a ciegas, lento y cadencioso, casi como el acto que habían realizado, ya habría tiempo para ser salvajes. El moreno abandonó el cálido refugio del interior de Draco, rodó a un lado, liberándolo de su peso, pero no dejó de acariciarlo ni besarlo en ningún momento.

Ya era noche cerrada cuando ambos cayeron rendidos por el sueño.

 

***********************************

 

Draco fue el primero en despertar. Sentir el calor en el colchón, la luz entrando por la ventana…saberse completamente desnudo debajo de esa sábana.

¿Cómo había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo? Ya no había dolor, ni inseguridades, bueno aún había algunas, pero…el sol entraba por la ventana y no pasaba nada, y la sábana era lo único que tenía encima. No había túnica, ni guantes…ya no había nada entre Harry y él.

Sonrió estúpidamente al ver dormir al moreno, completamente desnudo, con los brazos extendidos. Tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo. Y ahora parte de esa seguridad estaba dentro de él, haciéndose cada día más fuerte. Quizás dentro de poco podría enfrentar al mundo por sí mismo sin el escudo del moreno.

Harry giró, pasando un brazo y una de sus piernas por encima del cuerpo del rubio, afianzándolo a su lado, sin abrir aún los ojos, depositó un suave beso en la frente del rubio. Bien, por un día podía prescindir de sus elfos y desayunar un poco más tarde, se dijo a si mismo Draco, acomodándose dentro del abrazo cálido de Harry.

 

*************************************

_Unas semanas más tarde…_

 

Los pavos reales albinos de la Mansión Malfoy azuzaban sus plumas constantemente, los días eran cálidos y largos y la vida era maravillosa, más o menos. Una de esas tardes, se encontraba Draco en el Solarium, sin nada mejor que hacer, salvo rellenar formularios para poder hacer un cambio en sus estudios y entrar en el programa de Gringotts. A partir del próximo septiembre acudiría a clases presenciales. Él seguía pensando que era una locura, pero por no escuchar más a Harry hablar sobre lo mismo decidió complacerlo. Hablando de complacerlo…su mirada se desvió hacia la pila de periódicos que el moreno traía hacia su casa, día sí y día también contra su voluntad.

Bueno, tal vez, leer uno o dos no iba a hacerle daño. Además ahora estaba solo, Harry estaba con su ahijado en el zoo o algo así le había dicho, así que no tendría que reconocerlo en voz alta.

Fue hacia la pila casi con reticencia y sin mirar cogió uno al azar…

Comenzó a leer y su cara perdió el color, aquello no era posible, no era real, no podía ser cierto.

¿CUÁNDO SE HABÍA CONVERTIDO ARTHUR WEASLEY EN MINISTRO DE MAGIA?

Harry tenía mucho que explicarle y él lo estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos.

 

 


End file.
